Magic Lies
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: Based after the Hulk vs Thor animated movie. Amora returns to Asgard and is made to pay for the crimes of both her and Loki's misdeeds. It doesn't take her long to decide she won't be the only one made to suffer! WARNING! Contains non-sexual spanking!
1. A Soul's Worth

Written for me by my lovely husband, Jason! He abides my Loki obsession nicely! XD

Sif took stock of the repairs being done to the castle walls surrounding Asgard. The troll and frost giant's initial assault had done much damage, enemy catapults firing massive boulders that had punched through the perimeter in several places.

Here in Asgard warrior and mason were one and the same; too great was the city's need for capable troops for any tradesman to not also learn to wield a weapon. Such were the lives of her people that the very young tasted battle upon graduating to manhood.

Then there were the women warriors of Asgard. Women like herself, the Valkyrie. Though Sif was not an official member of their prestigious order, due to her own confused destiny. The furies of Odin's eye were highly trained, and perhaps as a result of competition with the men; each was the equal of several warriors.

Thor had stood upon the parapet Sif now stood only days before, musing as to why the cycle of violence continued or was needed. Sif sighed. She had been the one to tell Thor that it was for the best, since change would mean Ragnarok: the end of days.

Thor's last words had worn into her heart, though. 'Perhaps our fate is not our own to decide'. He had meant the statement to lighten the mood, yet it was a sobering notion that she had never contemplated. Given their reliance as a people on prophecy, did they all invite the cycles down upon themselves?

Sif was pulled away from her reverie by someone who caught her eye, a beautiful woman dressed in a flowing green dress. Sif gritted her teeth and vaulted the wall she stood upon, making a beeline for the woman with her hand reaching for the hilt of her sword.

A large man stepped between herself and her quarry, and Sif looked up to see the blonde visage of Thor. He held up a hand, bidding her to halt. "Lady Sif, Amora the Enchantress is here by my leave."

Sif glared at Thor. "Have you lost your wits? This vile creature is responsible for more destruction than even the armies of Jotenheim could manage! Her pet Hulk nearly slew All-father Odin himself!"

Thor remained stolid in his stance, his jaw set tightly. "Have you already forgotten? Amora herself aided you in defending Odin, and without her the day would have surely been lost."  
>Sif was incredulous. "If she had never summoned the beast into our world there would not have been any danger to begin with!"<p>

Thor nodded soberly, but didn't move. "Aye, and she should atone, but as long as our sister wishes it, we will not prevent her entry into Asgard."

Sif pushed her sword back into her scabbard angrily. "Then enjoy the company of your traitor, I wish not to set my eyes upon her!" She turned on a heel and marched away.  
>Amora raised an eyebrow with a smile upon her lips. "Well, that could have gone better."<p>

Thor turned a surly look on her. "Do not think all is forgiven. Your presence here is a mockery of those slain by your mistakes, unless you have some pressing need to be here?" Thor waited, staring patiently.

Amora took a step back, bringing a hand to her throat, hurt on her face. "I... I merely wish to secure some items."

Thor grunted. "Then good luck to you in securing trade here. I will defend you from physical harm, Amora, but do not think I will protect you from all of the things your actions have wrought."

Thor turned to leave as well, and Amora was unable to fight past the hard lump in her throat to retort bitterly, which is what she had wanted to do. Once he was gone, all that was left her was the feeling and loneliness.

Sif sat nursing an ale later that day, and gave Thor a cursory glance as the large warrior moved to sit next to her at the table. There was no one else to observe this midday drinking, since most others still busied themselves with the extensive repairs needed.

Thor gave out a sigh after they sat in silence for awhile. "I understand you are unhappy with my decisions concerning Amora, but I would have you know she saved my life; pulled me back from Hela's grasp as I lie dying."

Sif tightened her grip on her mug and scowled. "With a kiss, I hear tell. Might your mind not be clouded by the Enchantress' seductions?"

Thor could hear the jealousy in her voice and raised both hands in surrender. "Her means were not my choice and I swear I am not seduced." Thor took her hands in his. "I have only one Lady whose face warms my dreams."

Sif seemed to relax a little but her expression was still stern. "I do not believe she should be allowed here."

Thor sighed again. "How else is she to reform? Iduun was once one of the most important members of Odin's court, and we cannot forget all the good she has done for our people before..."

Sif slammed a hand down on the table. "Before she betrayed us all and caused the deaths of many!"

Sif fumed and Thor watched her sadly, unable to rebuff her feeling or the rightness of it. "I have come to offer something and to ask something of you."

Sif eyed him warily. "What is it that you wish?"

Thor gave a tight smile. "They request and the gift are one and the same, actually. I want you to be Amora's warden here in Asgard."

Sif scoffed. "Why would I burden myself with such a nuisance? How is this a gift?"

Thor's smile widened. "Because I know you are the most capable at dealing with her attitude, since she cannot enchant you. I believe you will enjoy being able to keep an eye on her personally as well, since you most fiercely protest her presence here."

Sif glared, pulling her hands from his grasp. "Is this an order?"

Thor gave her an exasperated expression. "Yes."

Sif stood, finishing her drink and slamming it back on the table. "Fine. Do not expect me to enjoy your babysitting mission, however."  
>Thor watched her leave, rubbing his chin with one hand.<p>

Amora stared at Sif through narrowed eyes. "You what?"

Sif crossed her arms over her chest. "I am to be your guardian for your stay within Asgard for the remainder of your stay."

Amora sneered. "Don't worry, 'Lady' Sif, I'm not after your man, you don't have to follow me around protecting your obviously endangered securities."

Sif only glowered. "It is the prince who asked me to do so. Trust that I wouldn't otherwise be caught dead in your vicinity, witch."

Amora waved a hand dismissively. "Well, I wish no such protection, so you may tell your lord as much."

Sif shook her head negative. "Nay. This is not so much for your protection as for that of our city. I would have assumed you would catch on to that by now."

Amora gritted her teeth. "I am not some enemy to be treated this way! This is as much my city as yours!"

Sif only glared and Amora finally turned. "So be it. Enjoy your show, I'm sure you'll bore of my mundane tasks soon enough."

The two of them moved over to the tradesman's hall, where everyone showed their wares to all both to encourage trade and to boast workmanship. Asgardian craft was not dwarven by any standard, but a few warriors were also skilled in their art, a handful of older ones even staying behind from battles to focus on their craft.

Amora had not jested Sif. The items she needed were indeed mundane; staples to make her stay in Asgard more comfortable. But regardless of which vendor she approached, whether the fur trader or the blacksmith, Amora found the men and women tending the booths close their doors as soon as she approached.

Amora stared at the closed window of a wagon that had suddenly closed upon her approach. She shook with anger. " Leather-worker! I demand you trade with me!"

No one answered her challenge, and Amora thought she might have heard a snicker, whirling furiously on Sif, who smiled openly. "You mock me!"

Sif shrugged, not guilty. "Perhaps you were wrong about this not being entertaining; I could watch Asgardians turn you from their hearths all day."

Amora steamed. "That is unjust! I am a citizen, a sorceress no less, and I demand to be given due respect!"

Sif stopped chuckling, annoyed by Amora's sense of entitlement. "The only thing these people might owe you is perhaps a sound flogging. Half here are actually only closed in order to burn their dead. Perhaps you would like to rail against those as they lower their family onto the pyre?"

Amora held at her rage, but it threatened to overwhelm her any moment. "Is this your game? To follow me about reminding me of what has happened and how it was somehow all my fault? Have you forgotten that Loki was the mind behind all these events?"

Sif narrowed her eyes. "You blame him for it? You two are two peas in a pod; I imagine he would have said exactly the same thing, were he not in his rightful place in Hel."

Amora was taken aback. "How could you wish anyone to Hel?" Her countenance darkened. "You really are cold to your own kin. Are you sure you are not a frost giant?"

Sif only watched, and Amora was disappointed to see that she could no longer nettle the warrior to anger. "I retreat to my home. You may return to Thor and report that I have been thoroughly balked from enjoying my time here, as per your plan."

Sif gritted her teeth but said nothing, and followed Amora as she made her way to the mage's tower that served as her new home in the shining city. That Amora would want to 'enjoy' herself after what she had recently done caused her no end of anger, but she refused to show the Enchantress that it was getting to her.

Amora glanced over her shoulder as she approached the door to the dwelling that many of Asgard's gifted shared. "Why are you still following me? Do you wish to watch me bathe and sleep, too?"

Sif's expression was neutral. "I am not a city guide for you; I am your warden. As such, I shall not allow you from my sight until you pass from these city walls."  
>Amora narrowed her eyes at the warrior woman. Was Thor punishing her?<p>

The construction to rebuild the wall, buildings, and lives that had been shattered by the yearly struggle was completed in a few weeks. These were a people who rebuilt yearly, so their skill at doing so quickly was almost unrivaled.

Sif had brought a bedroll to sleep on Amora's floor in the Enchantress' modest apartment within the mage tower. Amora had hoped that the other residents would have turned her out due to her lack of affinity for the arts, but Sif's reputation insured that they allowed her to do as she wished, to Amora's disdain.

She followed Amora everywhere, and the Enchantress often turned to address her, "Have you not stumbled upon enough of my evil plots as I pick cucumbers for tonight's supper to have need to report this evening's findings?" or "I have just read a book about animals that can talk; you should tell Thor at once of my miscreant behavior."

Sif always endured these sarcasms without comment, however, and was dutifully quiet to the point that Amora came more and more to simply forget her presence, only getting rifled when Sif demanded she stay in a room so the former could bathe.

Amora was piqued at the request. "Why should I be resigned to wait on you? Do you honestly think I will wreak havoc in the small time it takes you to wash? You stink in general, might as well eschew bathing entirely, it will save time."

Sif only glared, and Amora smiled as she stepped from the room pointedly. She heard a loud splash and Sif was out of the wash tub and standing within view wielding her sword as if it did not bother her at all that she watched naked and soaking.

Amora's smile widened as she decided to see how far Sif would take this and strode from her rooms entirely and into the tower proper before the warrior would have time to robe herself. Sif responded without hesitation, staying in view of her quarry.

Amora turned as she heard a voice behind her. "Um, Sif. You are naked, milady." Thor stood blushing hard but staring openly as the features of Sif's form.

Amora gasped and retreated to her dwelling, waiting for Sif to cross the threshold to slam the door and block Thor's line of sight. She hissed at Sif angrily, "You are a whore!"

Sif raised an eyebrow. "This from the seductress herself? Should I be pleased?" She still seemed relaxed, if anything amused that Thor had been visiting when Amora had tried to embarrass her.

A knock on the door made Amora jump, even though she had known Thor was coming. She pointed back in the bath room. "Finish bathing and dress yourself!"

Sif only shook her head and Amora rushed into the room first, crossing her arms and tapping her foot as Sif entered and finished her bath, then robed. Amora hurried to answer Thor's knock afterward, but the warrior had obviously grown bored and moved on by that time.

Amora always allowed Sif the bathe from then on, finding some reason to occupy herself until that too became routine.

The city celebrated: Thor had been in Midgard for a long while, and now returned. It was Asgard's way to have merriment and feasting available for the thunder god's return. He would regale them all with tales of his exploits as they drank themselves into a stupor later, but for now the city lined up in rows to greet him in his return.

Amora watched as the regal tow-headed warrior waved at those thronged to see him, smiling in his open, boyish way. When he turned and saw her, and the smile did not fade, Amora felt a thrill of joy. He nodded to her and she gave him a small smile in reply.

Later, before the festivities and after the arm-clasping welcome homes, Thor found Amora on the outskirts of those gathered to eat and drink at the great hall. "Enchantress, it is good to see you taking part in the celebration with everyone else. I see that the populace of Asgard does not stand away from you as they once did."

The Enchantress smirked. "They will always do so; they know their better when they see it. I... suppose I needed some fresh air; your return was sheer coincidence."

Thor smiled widely. "I'm sure it was. And you are right; you are more special than most here realize. I hope one day persons like yourself can lead this shining city to a new golden age."

Amora smiled deeply now, struck by the handsome man's honest look. She looked down, pulling herself away from the way she felt. Such feeling for Thor had led to her getting hurt before...

Thor took her chin in his hand, pulling her gaze up to see his searching eyes. "You should not doubt thyself. I have complete faith in you."

Amora could not help herself, and threw her arms around Thor, surprising him with a hug. He smiled again, returning the embrace, lifting her from her feet in his huge arms. "Thor, you have given me more than anyone else..."

Thor nodded, still smiling. "This is only the beginning..."

Amora exclaimed, "It is!" and kissed the prince of Asgard deeply, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Enough!" came Sif's voice from a few yards away. "How dare you kiss my man, and so boldly in front of me!"

Amora smiled at her, still holding onto Thor. "How could I do anything less, seeing as how you leave me no time to myself to steal your man?"

Thor gently pulled himself free of Amora, his smile strained now. "She meant nothing of it, I am certain; just caught up in the moment. There is no need to..."

Sir roared. "No need! You enjoyed it! And she blatantly claims to steal you! "

Amora clapped her hands together in joy, so happy was she to have finally pierced the warrior woman's defenses and made her angry. "Why would you fear my advances unless you were not certain of your own hold on him, Sif? Perhaps you are finally realizing that he and I belong together."

Sif balled her fists at her sides angrily. "You know not of what you speak."

Amora's heart raced with the game of angering her hated rival. To see that Thor did not speak either gave her hope, too. He had chosen Sif because he wanted a strong woman. Amora was not physically strong like Sif, but she could prove stronger in other ways..

The Enchantress closed on Thor again, tracing a finger down his chest. "Perhaps I do, Thor? Have you grown tired of her unimaginative manner in bed?"

Sif drew her sword and Thor lifted a hand to halt her while he pushed Amora away again with the other. "Sif, her manner is insulting you, but not cause for drawn blade."  
>Sif gave him an angry look, but sheathed the sword. "You defend her?"<p>

Thor backed away from both women a step, raising both hands with palms outstretched in front of him. "No!"

Amora was upset by the vehemence of his shouted word. "No? I thought you just told me I had your support? Or was that just something you tell everyone to keep them in your good graces?"

Thor shook his head again. "No! I mean, I defend you both, but this argument is not mine to hold. You ladies will have to sort it among yourselves."

Amora smiled and stepped forward once more, looping her arms around Thor's muscled neck. "Then I have already won, for Sif has all of the social grace of a sow."

Sif moved to the two of them and took Amora by the wrist, pulling the Enchantress free of Thor and turning to look around while Amora tried to free herself with her other hand. "Unhand me!"

Sif saw a bench that was seated against a nearby building and pulled Amora along with her as she marched over to it. Thor followed after, "Sif, what are you about?"

Once she had reached the bench, Sif sat herself down on it and threw Amora over her lap in a single fluid motion. The other woman stared back over her own shoulder in bafflement, and only once Sif had hiked up Amora's dress and secured her so that she could not slip free of her did she seem to realize what was happening.

Amora reached back to grab at her own dress but Sif casually swept her hand away then held that arm to Amora's side as her other hand pulled at Amora's undergarments as well. "You seek to undress me in public! Have you no shame?"

Sif replied in a clipped tone. "Only this much do I need uncovered. Do not worry yourself, I doubt anyone will be admiring any quality of yours while I am spanking you."

Amora gave a gasp of disbelief and suspended rage as Thor watched on, an amused expression playing across his face as she struggled. "You bitch, let go this instant!"

Sif was true to her words though, and began to slap Amora in an unyielding manner, her hand leaving pink imprints behind as it made it's harsh impact. The Enchantress bucked hard for release but Sif was quick to counter her attempts to escape. "I will once I have shown you that you are easily bested by this 'sow'. So then, that makes you less than a sow, does it not?"

Amora let go of an shriek of frustrated anger and pain that she could not free herself, acutely aware with each passing moment how embarrassing the whole situation was. Of all people to disgrace her in this manner, and in front of Thor, no less. "Whore!"

Sif picked up the pace, her hand working in a flurry, and Amora's twin cheeks began to glow a dull red color. Her eyes were wide at the fury of the punishment and her mouth opened wide in her cries of still surprised agony and helpless anger.

Thor fidgeted from one foot to the other and Sif addressed him hotly. "You look as if you wish to speak, but know that you have opted out of this argument, so stay out."

The thunder god nodded soberly, and Amora's cries became more desperate. "No, Thor, make her stop, this is undignified!"

Sif pulled at the Enchantress' hair and wrenched her head back to speak closely to her ear. "You should have thought of that before you intentionally provoked me." She pushed Amora's head down again and began to pummel her bared ass unmercifully so that the other woman was brought to tears.

"Stop!" Amora screamed, feeling the hot tears pour down without heed to her wish to retain her composure. Thor wasn't going to help her; no one was. To think herself as being at Sif's mercy only drove in the the last nail to the way she had felt these last weeks having the warrior hound her steps at all times. "No more! I will leave Asgard, I want nothing to do with your kind here anymore!"

Thor opened his mouth to speak and Sif gave him a withering glare that shut him up. "Leave if you wish, but know that should you return, you will be equally welcomed to stay as an Asgardian sister and equally punished for foolishness."

Amora gritted her teeth. "You have no need fear my return, I will be glad to be rid of you forever; I know not how I have tolerated you this long!" She screamed as Sif repaid her comment with a hard stinging swat.

Sif nodded matter-of-factly. "So be it. As long as you know that some here are less lenient in dealing with your insolence."

Her hand continued it's downswing, and Amora kicked in helpless abandon. "It is agreed, why do you continue?"

Sif smiled darkly, speeding up rather than slowing. "I have been waiting a long time to do this, and it may take some time to alleviate the stain of every snide remark you have made to me from my memory this way. Brace yourself; this will be a while."

Amora stared agape in shock at the implication, the realization of how long Sif might continue causing her to cry out a long wail of misery as the sound of Sif's thorough hand filled the air...

Amora sat gingerly, trying not to put too much pressure on the seat of her backside. She had run from the confrontation with Sif as soon as the bitch had let her go in shame, and boiled for revenge, but something else had picked at her mind while she had endured that punishment.

Everyone here treated her as if everything that had happened lately had been her own fault! Even Loki had tried to imply that it was her own broken heart that had stirred the entire incident...

Amora frowned. Loki. He had devised the entire plot, sought her out to help him. Only after a long bout of argument had he convinced her to join in his little game. Loki had been claimed by Hela, and now it was as if everyone had forgotten his role in things entirely!

Amora brought one finger to her lips as she thought. Likely the trickster had intended it that way; perhaps not the part about going to Hel, but definitely the part where Amora took all the blame, even though it was she who had revived Thor when it mattered.

The Enchantress balled her fists. She wouldn't stand to be the only one who faced such ridicule! Thor seemed to believe that Amora could reenter Asgardian society, and for him she really wanted to, but Loki would not escape to Hel while she shouldered the hard part of this!

She set out, then, leaving Asgard as journeying into the realm of the giants; Jotenheim. She knew these dangerous barbaric lands well, and wasted no time in finding a seedy tavern in the closest village to Asgard.

She received stares as she always did when she visited such places, but her renown had spread far and wide long ago as a traveler who was small but not easy prey, her magic having slain many giants who thought to test her in the earliest parts of her travels here.

Now they watched , curious, but it took some time before one even bothered to approach. She waited patiently, ordering a foul smelling ale from the bar and sitting on the large stool quietly until a giant finally addressed her.

This one was the largest present, and his belt jangled with vicious weapons, his body swathed in furs that undoubtedly previously adorned predator beasts of the wilds. "What brings you to Jotenheim, morsel, and to such a place within these lands as this?"

Amora appraised his bearded, scruffy countenance and judged that he would do. "I come looking for a real man; a giant unequaled in strength, and I have heard that this area was host to fearsome warriors."

The big man smiled, displaying jagged, rotten teeth. "There are none stronger than Atax, son of Atax." He slammed a fist into his own chest as if to insure she knew he spoke of himself.  
>Amora resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She feigned interest instead, "Perhaps you would buy this maiden some brew, and what tales you have with her, then?" She gave him her most seductive smile and could almost see him melt to putty in her fingers.<p>

"Aye! I would! Stop staring, you heathens, this one's mine! Barkeep, give me a keg!" The huge warrior gave a glare around the room to insure that all the other giants present bowed their heads to him; that he would have no competition, then he smiled and sat to begin regaling Amora stories of his deeds.

Amora nodded and smiled in turn, pretending it all fascinated her, not letting on that she was aware that most of those tales were likely the stories of the actions of others if not total fabrications.

After a time, when he had drunk himself halfway stupid and leered openly at her intentionally exposed leg, she gave him a sultry look, "You do know that I am the Enchantress, do you not?"

He nodded dumbly, "Aye. The others fear you, but I see a lass the same as any other..." He ran his eyes over her body, "...and with the same needs for a strong man to warm her bed."  
>Amora smiled as if his comment was not insulting. She placed a hand on his leg, "Show me that bed, and if I find you the man I wanted, share it with me."<p>

Amora walked down the long halls that constituted Hela's domain, glancing casually at the rather refined artwork and statuary that adorned her palace. The mistress of Hel really had good taste, and not everything was dreary doom and gloom down here, she noted.

Of course, she wondered why Hela would bother having such an elegant meeting hall, since most persons tended to shy from meeting with death. She supposed that perhaps this was just a facet of Hela's vanity.

The dark lady met her in the throne room, already sitting upon that royal seat as if she had expected the visit. Perhaps she had, as little transpired in her realm without her knowledge of it. "Enchantress. What brings you here, to a place mortals fear to tread?"

Amora smiled. "I have come to make a bargain."

Hela's face was impassive, as always. Amora had heard that emotion never breached her features, and while that may not be true, the coldness that radiated from her now gave the rumor some credence. "Go on."

Amora lifted her chin, pulling a small vial from between her breasts to show her. "A soul, belonging to a powerful giant of Joten, in exchange for the miserable trickster god..."

Loki felt cold. No. Cold was putting it far too lightly; the man who was half frost giant was freezing. He brought his arms about himself and his teeth chattered as he wondered how he had not noticed his cold state before. Then it all came back to him.

Hela had frozen him in a block of ice, effectively suspending him so that he could cause no trouble for her during his time in her realm. He had not been dead when she had taken him, so he had known when she claimed him that the cold but fair warden of Hel would not keep him.

But how long? And where was he now? Loki looked around himself but saw only a broad stretch of white nothingness in every direction. Was he actually still in Hel; was this some bizarre form of punishment that Hela had concocted for his mortal self?

"Hela," he croaked, his mouth dry, "you cannot leave me like this for long; I am still alive and will require food and drink... Hela!" Loki grimaced at the silence that replied to him, wondering how far the dark lady would go to torture him for causing trouble in her lands. As for sustenance, Asgardians did not truly need such things; but being without them would surely be... uncomfortable.

Loki roared in fury once he could get his bearing enough to do walk in one direction long enough to realize that if he was making progress, he could not tell due to the white backdrop that was now his only world. Even the ground below his feet was pristine white, and showed no distinction between itself and the horizon, which created a sort of vertigo, up and down no longer solid concepts.

Feminine laughter pealed from every direction at once, and the trickster raged that Hela was amused by his suffering. "Daughter! I demand you release me from this foolishness! You have no right to hold me!"

The form of the mistress of Hel appeared before him, her face void of expression. "I have you, despite your feeble words. You are as an ant in a glass jar; you may wriggle and protest, but you are helpless to escape your entrapment."

Loki stared at her hard, folding his arms over his chest in silence for a few moments. "What do you want for my freedom, then?"

The dark lady stared back, then pointed at him. "I wish to secure your aid in bringing Thor into my domain. Does this sound like anything less than what you wanted, anyways?"  
>Loki nodded, smiling. "Perhaps this arrangement is best to mutually..."<p>

Hela held up a hand, halting his words. "That is not all; that is part of how you benefit, knowing that Hela aids you in Thor's death. The part where you pay me for your release is something else altogether..."

Loki's smile dropped away as he lifted an eyebrow. "Then what is this catch?"

Hela motioned behind her and Loki beheld the Enchantress, Amora. "Meet your new master."


	2. Cup for Two

Loki stared for a moment at the woman Hela pointed to; Amora, the Enchantress. He gave a quick nod then, "Settled. Release me now."

Hela snapped her fingers and Loki was now able to see an exit beyond the two women. He smiled and walked for it right away. He frowned when he realized that though his feet moved as if walking, he made no progress towards the shining ray of light that outlined a door.

Loki looked to Hela. "What is this, I thought I was free to go?"

Hela gave him an appraising look. "You may go, but you are hardly free. Were you not listening? The Enchantress is your master now, and you may only exit by her leave."

Loki grimaced and glanced over to Amora, but her own expression was unreadable. He suppressed his growing irritation and addressed her with a tight-lipped smile. "Well, then. Am I free to leave, Amora?"

Amora nodded, smiling. "Of course, Loki. Return to Asgard, then meet me at my new room in the mage's tower this evening." She pointed toward the door and turned back to Hela, apparently not done talking with the dark lady.

Loki for his part wasted no time leaving as quickly as his feet would now carry him. Let Amora enjoy the hospitality of Hel; he was returning to the living realm as fast as possible.

The citizens of Asgard were obviously not pleased to see Loki's return, but since when were they ever pleased to see him? Loki reveled in how uncomfortable his presence obviously made those around him, kicking his feet up to drink some ale in the public hall.

As expected, Thor came charging in looking for him. The grim-faced warrior moved to stand before the trickster. "Loki. I see that Hela has grown tired of your company."

Loki smiled up at Thor, taking a long drought from the ale in his hand. "My daughter knew she could not keep me. It was a tantrum, really."

Thor raised an eyebrow. "If your durance with her was to be so mild, why did you beg me to save you from it so ardently when she took you?"

Loki frowned, his mood soured. "I'm sure you mistook my simple request for aid as something else..."

Thor shook his head, giving Loki a hard smile. "Nay, I heard 'Please, Thor, I helped you, save me!'"

Loki grimaced at the memory and ducked his head at the chuckles he heard from other patrons of the hall. "Why have you come; to spoil my first drink free of Hela's imprisonment? What kind of act is that from noble Thor?"

Thor pointed at the door across from him. "To tell you to come with me. I intend to imprison you here for a time, to think on your deeds that have so thoughtlessly slain our warriors so recently."

Loki looked aghast. "Nay, I did not slay them! That was the Hulk's work!"

Thor narrowed his eyes. "I grow tired of your semantics; we are already aware that it was entirely your doing that led to the creature's rampage."

Loki stood, showing of his best look of righteous indignation. "Entirely? The black-hearted Enchantress had more than equal share in the Hulk's presence here! I tried to warn her away from the whole scheme, but she was dead set on it."

Thor watched Loki, his face set in a condemning look. "I knew you would try to do this."

Loki brought one hand to his chest, looking hurt. "I may be the trickster god, but I mean no real harm to Asgard! I only helped Amora seeking some minor mischief or perhaps to control the damage she was sure to do. I had no idea then how out of hand things would become."

Thor stared at him a moment. "I might still give your silver-tongued story some credence if not for the simple fact that Amora seems to be trying to set things right, while you only connive to escape all blame for your deeds."

Loki spread his hands in supplication. "You are being unfair! I have only just arrived, why not at least give me the chance to redeem myself for the wrongs I do admit to?"

Thor opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment Amora entered the room, her gaze searching until it fell upon the trickster. "Ah, there you are, Loki. I distinctly remember telling you that you were to meet me at the mage's tower come evening. No matter, we shall go there now."

Loki's mouth quirked at her tone, but he addressed Thor again. "As you can see, she keeps me on a tight leash; it is a wonder I do anything of my own volition..." he turned to speak to Amora, "...I shall head there now, Lady Amora." He bowed deeply and left the hall.

Thor gave Amora a questioning look. "Nothing good will come from further fraternization with my brother."

Amora smiled. "No worries, Thor. Have I got a story to tell you..."  
>-<p>

Loki was singing a popular drinking song as he walked through town when he jumped to hear a voice to his right suddenly manifest. "Loki. The tower is this way; you seem to have gotten lost."

The trickster turned to see Amora watching him with an amused expression. He smiled at her. "No need to continue the pretenses, 'Lady' Amora. Thor nor Hela are present for the deception, so as such, there is no need for you to pretend you rule me."

Amora maintained her own smile. "But there was no pretense, Loki; your soul now belongs to me."

Loki stood staring for a few moments as this sunk in, his smile falling away. "Do not jest. I am a prince of Asgard, the most powerful sorcerer in the land and Hela never owned me; how would you lay claim to my soul?"

Amora stepped over to him and swept her arms under his, caressing him in a way that might be that of a lover or that of the admirer of a prized possession. "All souls in Hel belong to Hela; she merely deems whether to free them and what price to extract for the ones she does free."

Loki eyed her warily. "But I no longer reside in Hel, and so no longer play by her rules regardless." Loki pushed her away giving her a hard smile. "You reach too far trying to place me in your service."

Amora seemed unfazed. "You are my property now, regardless of how you feel this works; Hela gave me control of parts of you that you do not yet fathom, for all your mystic knowledge."

Loki growled at her. "Nonsense. You are as bad as Thor, and seek to ruin even my pleasant stroll home. Begone, before you anger me."

Amora raised an eyebrow. "Then you wish to see a display of the powers granted me?" She raised one hand and held it aloft, as if threatening him.

Loki sneered at the idea, but secretly he felt the seed of doubt growing in him. What power could Hela have granted Amora over him? "Let us assume you have such power then... why would you seek mastery over such as me, and what would you have me do?"

Amora lowered her hand, her smile widening as she took his arm in hers. "You are going to walk back with me to the tower, first; I have something I want to show you."  
>-<p>

Loki was slack-jawed with disbelief, "My what?"

Amora smiled and swept her arm around at the small sparsely furnished room, a pile of blankets on the floor Loki could only assume assembled a crude bed. "This is your new room. It will be easier for you to serve my needs this way."

Loki's surprise gave way to rising anger. "You have some incredible nerve to believe I would settle for accommodations such as this were I to lower myself to serving you at all!"

Amora frowned, looking annoyed. "Don't be ungrateful, now. I have taken my own valuable time out to do this favor to make you more comfortable. I doubt many persons treat their slaves half as well."

Loki lost a little more of his composure to her self-assured manner of referring to him as 'slave'. "You had me thinking that there was actually some valid reason to meet you here, but I see this is just another part of your insipid delusion. If you seek to make an enemy of me, continue this foolish course, Amora."

Amora scolded him, "Not enemy; slave. For your thankless response to my unnecessary kindness, you shall go without your supper tonight. Now go to your room." She pointed at the area that resembled a corner more than a room to Loki.

Loki gave her an incredulous look. "You assume much. I am leaving now, Enchantress, so if you are not bluffing about this power Hela gave you, I suggest you exert it now." He turned on his heel with his chin held high and scoffed at her as he headed for the door.

He had not made it three steps before Amora took hold of his arm, pulling him off balance. "Bind", she commanded.

Loki felt a strange suffocating feeling in addition to the surprise of being physically assaulted by Amora, of all people. He pulled at his arm, intending to wrench free, but felt suddenly weak, his limbs heavy as lead.

Amora could manipulate him easily in this state, and she pulled him in the intended direction as if he were no more than a rag doll. She seated herself on a simple chair in his 'room', and neatly laid him over her lap, so that his legs dangled on one side and his arms and head the other.

Loki continued to try to resist her, but he felt like he was moving in slow motion, his muscles sluggish to respond at best. The real shock came when he tried to summon his magic to teleport away and discovered that he could not, however. "What... what have you done to me?"

Amora smiled as she surprised him further by pulling his trousers down so that his bottom was exposed. "You should be more worried about what I am going to do to my disobedient slave." Her hand came up and then down hard, slapping Loki's backside smartly.

"Yow!" Loki jumped, finding a little more motor control, but still unable to free himself from her grasp as he struggled. His face was a picture of worried dismay at the unfolding events. He could not believe it, but she was actually spanking him, of all things!

Amora continued the spanking, bringing her hand down in measured slaps that left Loki wriggling in unexpected pain, and her clipped tone spoke of authority as she commanded him. "You are to get up each morning and prepare my breakfast, then my lunch and dinner each evening. You will clean my modest accommodations here, and be ready to act as messenger and carrier..."

Loki's disbelief raged to new heights that she spoke to him this way, and he twisted in her grip so that he looked at her over his own shoulder. "What? How dare...!"

Amora gave him an angry look and swatted him with new intensity that caused the trickster to gasp in renewed pain. "Don't you interrupt me! Rule number one is going to be speak when spoken to, slave!"

Loki bucked and struggled the best he could against the sloth he felt and her hold on him, but could not free himself of Amora. His panic rose with his anger. "You witch! I could ruin you for this! I could... ow!"

Loki's rant was cut short by a vicious string of slaps delivered to the same now tender area of his upturned cheeks, and he twisted at the horrible sting of it. Amora taunted him, "Care to rail on some more? I am prepared to make certain it costs you."

Loki glanced back over his shoulder and saw that her ministrations were causing his throbbing ass to turn a bright shade of red, her hand leaving marks all across it in crisscross pattern. He flushed with embarrassment to have her do this to him. "Amora, if you do not... ow ow ow!"

Amora's hand was a flurry of ascent and descent now, rising and falling so fast it was a blur of motion, and Loki's throat hitched out a strangled gasp at the the feeling such a beating entailed. His abdomen tightened along with his cheeks as he arched his back and gave out a long cry of agony, his legs pointing out straight behind him.

Amora slowed a moment again, though the new pace was still sufficient to make Loki want to cry out in pain. He tried his best to muffle such noise, but occasional grunts escaped him despite his efforts. "As I was saying. You will act as courier when needed, and perform any other small tasks I require, like foot rubs or tending my garden out back."

Loki hissed at her, his face beat red, "This is the mage's tower, there is no garden out back!"  
>Amora smiled at him as she continued to swat his squirming butt, "There will be once you plant it. Oh, I have such plans for you!"<p>

Loki howled in rage and helpless fury and growled at her savagely as he failed once again to break free of her grasp. "I can assure you, when I get free..."

Another sound slapping left Loki breathless, and this time Amora did not let up for some time, the trickster's anger finally giving way to panicked agony as tears of pain filled his eyes. His shouts filled the room before he even realized he was shouting, and he turned to address her at last, panic in his eyes. "Stop!"

Amora gave him a wicked smile. Her long hair bounced along her back and her skin had a thin sheen of sweat as she pummeled him, her breathing suggested it was an effort to spank him so. But her manner at seeing his desperate plea for her to desist told Loki that she would find the energy to continue this several times over. "No, slave. Time you learned who is in charge. Say it."

Loki kicked, his feet windmilling pointlessly behind him as he hand came down furiously. His shouts had become ragged cries of desperation, and he knew he could not last much longer. Loki felt the tears that threatened his eyes pool down his cheeks and he ducked his head, ashamed.

"Say it!" Amora screamed, her hand a lightning streak that flew out to administer the harshest justice possible. Her breathing was also labored, but she was far too involved to care, enjoying the way she made the trickster squirm.

Loki lifted his head back and squinted his eyes shut, unable to take any more, and not believing for a moment that the Enchantress would grant him mercy or be fooled by his words, he gave in. "You are in charge! You are!"

Amora took hold of his head by the hair and wrenched him closer to her, much as Sif had done to her. She wanted Loki to feel what she had felt. In every way. "Good, then once I am tired of punishing you, we will go to your room as instructed, and only emerge when I say so."

Loki could hear the anger and resentment in her voice, and knew what pain it would equate him, and that he had not bought himself free by admitting defeat. He sobbed, "No! No, Nooooo!"  
>-<p>

Loki awoke to a bolt of pain in his tender cheeks and winced as he carefully rolled over. He couldn't believe what he was doing, this was all so surreal. His brow furrowed as he contemplated how he now sat in this small corner Amora called his 'room'.

After her vicious assault had left him feeling small and defenseless, Loki had felt he had no choice but to crawl into the safe place she had directed him to, at least to have a moment to think free of pain.

Her hold of him could not be permanent, that he was certain of. He didn't know what this strange power Hela had given Sif was, but nothing was permanent; he would break Amora for this. It was a pity, too, because she had always been one of his most useful pawns.

No matter how hard he tried, Loki could not block out memory of how he had cried and carried on in the height of Amora's torturous session. He had never been so humiliated in all his centuries, and even thinking on it made his face flush with remembered shame.

His own father Odin had never done such a thing, Amora had reached new levels of arrogance to believe herself up to the task. Loki rolled onto his stomach, his ass hurting too much to rest on it in any fashion.

Loki had allowed himself to be pushed this far, but he refused to be pulled along any further in this ridiculous pursuit. He sat up, looking around, no longer caring that it hurt to do so, just wanting to be anywhere but here.

He poked his head around the corner of the door that was his room and saw that Amora was not in the room proper. All the easier, he thought. He started out, wary to crack the door and peek before opening the door to the halls of the tower itself.

Loki caught himself doing this and growled, flinging the door open and stepping out. The act itself almost seemed to invigorate him, and he felt the potency of his powers thrumming within him to defend against any further degrading attacks.

She had caught him unawares, but prince Loki of Asgard would not be fooled twice. Nor would he skulk about in fear of some wench who failed to understand she was beneath him, he thought bitterly.

Feeling resolute and back in the saddle, Loki left the tower and sought a place in town the eat, then visited the great hall to catch the latest news. He spied Amora as soon as he entered and slipped behind a large column, aware that she had not yet observed him.

He smiled. Now was his opportunity to strike at her; she drank from a unique golden cup, ornately designed with large gemstones. Loki slunk into the kitchen and took the form of the nearest servant that he saw.

When another servant came in with the golden cup, Loki took it from the man with an air of authority, such as the other servant only shrugged and went about his business. Then Loki went to a corner and urinated in the cup, smiling to himself.

With the new brew filling the cup, he brought it back out to give to Amora, but the lady waved him over to Thor, who sat nearby. "Nay, servant, I am well with my drink, send it to Thor, for he can boast many more drinks before his head will swim."

Loki was annoyed but headed over to Thor, thinking that his brother made a fine secondary target regardless. 'It should certainly make his head swim', he thought. He stepped off to the side and feigned surprise as Thor sputtered at the taste of the warm beverage.

Thor roared, "This is piss! Who would dare!" He glanced at the glass in his hand, "Lady Amora, is this not your cup?"

Loki was thrilled! Two birds with one stone, as they say.

Amora gave an innocent gasp, "Nay, lord! I only sent yon servant over to give you the drink intended me!"

Loki made sure to look surprised, looking as humble as he imagined a wretched servant would look. He could tell Thor was more inclined to believe treachery of Amora, as he had known he would. Oh, how well things came together!

Amora continued, "In fact, my lord, it would seem that this servant came here in pairs today..." she pointed at the servant that Loki had doubled.  
>'Uh-oh', thought the trickster, 'perhaps if I claim twins? No, the other would not agree...'<p>

But Amora was not finished, a sly smile crossing her lips, and suddenly Loki felt the strings of an intricate trap pulled. "...It would seem, by chance, that this is no servant at all, prince Thor." She waved her hand, calling on her own magic, and Loki's disguise dissolved.

Those assembled gasped, especially those who had not yet realized Loki had returned from Hel. Thor's voice rumbled, full of rage. "Loki! Why you miserable little...!"

Loki gasped and took hasty steps back as Thor barreled toward him, shoving the long table out of his way as he charged. The others present moved quickly so none barred his travel and he closed the gap quickly, snatching the front of Loki's tunic with one hand while raising the other back in a fist.

Loki winced at the punch he knew was coming; Thor had been drinking before he arrived and this was the wrong time to anger the thunder god. However, a voice cut through the tumult before Thor could strike him. "Lord Thor."

Thor glanced to his side to see Amora. "What?" he growled, "Are you trying to defend him now? I thought you told me you had him under control!"

Amora shook her head. "I do not defend him for his foolishness, especially as it apparently was originally directed at me..."

Loki could swear he saw a twinkle of mirth in her eyes, as if that too had been her plan.

"But," she went on, "I believe that his actions speak of a spoiled prince, so perhaps a different sort of hand is needed, say perhaps..."

Loki thought he saw Amora's eyebrow twitch, as if the statement brought forth an unpleasant memory. "Perhaps in the manner that Lady Sif has encouraged."

Thor turned an appraising look on Loki, who stared back in confusion, not sure what Amora was hinting at, but certain it would play out badly for him. "Brother, it is merely a jest; tomorrow you will laugh with the rest of us concerning this clever ploy."

Thor's anger seemed to recede and he lowered his fist, Loki releasing a breath he had not realized he had been holding. "You are right, Amora, Loki proves with his own words how childish he is."

Loki was chagrined, blushing with anger. "I am standing right here as you say such insulting words! Who are you to call me childish, you oaf, your intellect is itself rivaled by children!"

Thor's jaw worked but the large man seemed to rein in his anger. A few tense moments went by where Loki wondered if Thor would rethink he decision not to strike him, then the thunder god pulled Loki with him, backing up to sit on the table.

Once Thor had the trickster over his knees Loki could only blink in surprise. He heard Amora's voice pipe in from the side. "Don't forget to occupy his hands, my lord, lest he use his magic."

Thor nodded, pulling both of Loki's arms crossed into one huge fist which he rested on Loki's back. "Indeed, I would not want him to escape this long overdue comeuppance."

Loki gave a terrified gasp as he felt his breeches pulled upon, and began to struggle belatedly against the stronger god's efforts. "No! What do you think you are doing, unhand me!"

Thor actually smiled, and the room burst into laughter as the celebration took on a different light now that Thor was going to spank prince Loki for their amusement.

"Look!" Fandral of the warriors three pointed, "He has already been marked by this sort of thing! No wonder Loki is such a surly sort!"

More laughter, and Loki blushed with his whole body in embarrassment. He tried kicking and biting, but was unable to reach his brother effectively, so only yelled over his shoulder angrily, "I said let me go! This ceases to be amusing!"

Thor only chuckled as he began to spank the writhing trickster. "I cannot guess as to how you managed a prior spanking, but I do not doubt that you deserved it. I am only sad I was not the first to set you straight!"

Every smack of Thor's hand or comment from either of them only seemed to incite the crowd, and more flocked in to watch to Loki's dismay. He shut his eyes against the sight of almost every Asgardian he knew present to observe his humiliation.

Unable to see them, true, but Loki could more than hear their jeers, and the sharp pain of Thor's callused palm meeting his tender cheeks soon evoked cries of discomfort that only made the riotous cheering swell.

He looked up to see that Amora wore a smug look and vowed a horrible vengeance on her. It was possible that he now hated her more than Thor, however slightly. The latter continued to pummel his already bruised rear and bellowed in a loud voice, "Are you sorry you defiled my drink now, trickster?"

Loki only let out a long shout of intense hatred and agony that earned him more swift stinging swats, which in turn elicited the response that Thor was looking for. "Yes!" He cried, feeling hot tears of shame limning his eyes, unable to take more of this sort of punishment when already this sore.

"Yes, what?" Thor said, a great smile playing across his face. Thor had to be greatly pleased with this turnabout, Loki thought. To force his brother to say anything was a feat and he new it, and apparently the blonde warrior was going to relish every moment of it.

Loki kicked out hard as he arched his back against the pain, his trembling cheeks unable to withstand any more. "I am sorry! I apologize! Uncle!"

Taking the cue to stop hurting his younger brother, Thor stopped swatting him but did not release Loki. "Before I let you go, you must promise to be obedient to your new mistress, Amora."

Loki couldn't believe what he heard. "What?"

Thor nodded soberly. "You must do all she tells you, if either of you is to be redeemed before the sons and daughters of Asgard. Consider her authority backed by mine."

Loki was reeling in shock. "No! I cannot...!"

Thor frowned and raised his hand threateningly. "Need I continue to make you more agreeable?"

Loki was quick to respond, "No! I will do as you say!" He grit his teeth in anger, hating how Thor always dominated him with his strength, like a brutish gorilla.

Thor smiled, "Good, then, if you can make it out of here without a few more slaps on the rump from our drunken friends, I bid you good luck in your reform."

Amora approached him where Thor left him trying to hike his pants up halfway sprawled on the table, jeers coming from those assembled still. "Loki, I shall return home now, gather what drink you would like for the night, as I am a gracious master, then head to your room back at the tower."

These words brought on more laughter and Loki could only glare at Amora as she walked away. Oh, how they would all pay...


	3. Role Reversal

Loki did not go to Amora's tempory residence within the mage tower as she has instructed. He would not be forced into her scheme, her new powers be damned! Perhaps if he put enough distance between them she would not be able to exert the numbing effects of Hela's gift?

Loki fled as fast as raven wings would carry him to one of his safe havens, then one furthest from the capital of Asgard. This place was little more than a cave set in a small island off the coast that ran a half circle around the bluffs upon which Odin's castle sat.

Loki nervously paced for hours once there, occasionally peeking out of the cave entrance to mark the setting sun. Once it had made its course, and the night sky lay dark, Loki finally began to allow himself to relax. It seemed Amora could not pull him to her.

He knew what he had been risking by doing this, and had many times considered going to her as the sting so recent in his cheeks promised pain to come, but the mere notion of becoming a servant on that scale nearly drove him mad with anger.

So instead Loki had boltholed here, and so far it seemed to have paid off, to his vast relief. He wiped at sweat on his forehead as he clamed and moved to force himself to sit and think, wincing as he did so. Where to go from here?

He could not avoid Amora forever, so how to nullify her power over him? Loki was baffled as to how she controlled him, and perused the small arcane library he kept as the small enclave extensively.

To no avail, however; while the spell rang similar to a very simple one that he could have dispelled by will alone, he could not explain how he had lost his powers as well. No magic could be so powerful on a whim without thorough preperation, and Amora had threatened to use it on the spot before they had even gone back to the tower.

Loki felt like he was on the verge of discovering what the source was, but regardless of her incantation, if Hela had backed her, Loki would need an ally of hid own. He thought for only a moment, then stood, heading to get his best winter coat.

This task would require Karnilla, Queen of the Norns.  
>-<p>

Loki narrowed his eyes at the fotress looming before him. Karnilla really didn't do subtlety well, he supposed. With the massive stone blocks seeming to rise from the cold mountains themselves, her home was a clear indication that someone powerful lived here.

A relatively meager number of people actually dwelled there, Loki knew. He made his way up the icy slope hoping that Karnilla would greet him herself, rather than have one of her ugly cackling crones meet him.

Loki was relieved to see that the mistress of the house herself did intend to personally invite him in, her long black dress sweeping the floor as she aproached. She didn't look particularly pleased though, one slender black eyebrow arching. "Loki. I told you never to return here."

Loki gave her a winning smile. "Come, now, Karnilla, darling. We have so much in common, and you are so beautiful; how could I not seek you out?"

Karnilla gave him a baleful stare. "You try my patience. Your hair-brained schemes have never once benefitted me and always caused the sons of Odin to resent me further than they already do."

Loki's smile stayed in place as he circled Karnilla playfully, his arms outstretched in a sort of shrug. "Including Balder! But how will you ever know if this time is not fated to be success? You cannot fall any further from his grace, so why not go on with hope for requited love?"

Karnilla sneered at him, angered. "His name alone rests uneasy on your lying tongue. Never dare to comapare me to yourself again, either, lest I slay you on the spot."

Loki recoiled, appearing hurt. "You bite the hand that feeds you! I have been the supplier of many arcane secrets to you that no one else could garner."

Karnilla still glared. "Your price is always too much."

Loki looked surprised. "But I have never asked for a single coin!"

Karnilla bared her teeth at him. "Do not treat me as one of your marks for deception! You were always quick to ask favor for your 'freely given' secrets, and never once has my personal cost equaled the 'gift'."

Loki waved off the sentiment. "Nonsense. You have isolated yourself for so long you simply fail to understand what value the things I've taught you have... but that is neither here nor there. What if I told you I have come here concerning power well beyond what I can procure?"

Karnilla watched him through narrowed eyes. "You seek to bring something down on my home worse than Odin, now?"

Loki shook his head, "No, my friend, I would never knowingly endanger you! I speak of Amora, the Enchantress, who has been heralded as the most powerful sorceress there is..."

Karnilla bristled at mention of this. "By who's standards?"

Loki gave her a self-assured look. "That part is trivial, the meat of it is in a spell I have learned that Amora now knows, a spell previously known only to

Hela as guardian of the nether realms..."

Karnilla's stern expression softened a bit, giving way to growing interest. "How would she have come across such a thing... the cold Lady of Death would hardly share her secrets."

Loki frowned, allowing his feelings on the matter to surface a little. "She taught it to Amora to get at me. This is how I know of it. This potent spell allows the controller nearly unlimited control over the victim, but..."

Karnilla smiled. "You don't know how it is attuned, and you are here more to seek protection that to obtain me any mystic knowledge."

Loki gave her an annoyed look. "Nonsense. I am not threatened; I have simply been... surprised by this unexpected technique. Do you wish to learn it or not?"

Karnilla's face spoke of bemusement. "It would sound as if I now know as much on this matter as you, Loki, so what need do I now have for your assistance? It would of course be better to avoid your involvement entirely given your propensity to getting me into your mischief."

Loki scoffed, "I myself have had no problems avoiding such traps myself. I am the factor you need to lure Amora into using the power Hela taught her in full view of you. Then surely you can devise how such a thing works."

Karnilla wasn't convinced. "Did you not say that she already used this sorcery on you, personally? If it was so easy to learn, how come you do not even know it's parameters?"

Loki scowled, "She caught me by surprise, so I was not readied to study anything, and with the third person veiw you are sure to have, I'm certain it will make all the difference. You are not telling me the clever Karnilla, Norn Queeen, is not up to the task?

Karnilla gave him a cold look. "Fine. You may stay here for a time and tell me what your plan is. I retain the ability to deny you hospitality and to quit you if I find any detail foolhardy. Understood?"

Loki nodded graciously, smiling. "Of course! This will be a beatiful partnership, just you wait and see!"  
>-<p>

Amora went about her new life in Asgard with new zeal, her steps filled with a joyous bounce at the thought of how she had driven Loki from Asgard, humiliated by all of his peers. It had been a very sweet sort of revenge, and the best part was that Loki had never guessed her plans.

Clever was the trickster, she thought, but Amora the Enchantress had guile to spare in her own right. Her good mood dissolved when she rounded a corner and saw Loki standing there watching her, a sly smile on his slender face. "Hello, Enchantress."

Amora approached him in stride. "There you are! I had wondered where you had gone to, slave."

Loki's eye twitched, and Amora smiled as she detected embarassment clouding his attempted mockery. "I am free to do as I please now. I discovered how to unravel the controls granted you by Hela, and have come to tell you to watch your back."

Amora raised an eyebrow at him. "Hardly, little man. I am not frightened of you on the best of your days..."

Amora stared soberly at him, seeming perplexed, and Loki's smile returned. Surely she was realizing that even if he was lying about his escape from her magic, which he was, she would assume he had something up his sleeve to be here taunting her.

She was considering what threat that which she didn't know of, namely Karnilla cloaked nearby, watching them. If she chose to leave him be for fear of the potential threat, Loki still won. It was all win/win, and Loki felt mirth at his own clever ploy.

Amora finally continued, "...I know not where your bravado comes from, either, but I will deal with you later; I was on the way to mundane tasks that are nonetheless still more important than you."

Loki's mouth quirked at the insult, but his heart flooded with relief that she was going to leave him. She still seemed set on her 'slave' foolishness, but he still considered this a minor victory. He was certainly happy she had not managed to spank him in front of Karnilla, as she was one of few who did not know of that great shame.

Outwardly Loki merely smiled and mocked her, "I'll be around, 'Lady' Amora. Feel free to try me any time you like!"

Amora disappeared around the corner and Loki allowed himself to look at Karnilla, who seemed irritated. "Loki, I risk discovery staying here, and won't play this game long."

"Do not fret!" Loki purred, "Soon, we shall both have that which we rightfully deserve."  
>-<p>

Amora's spirits took a dramatic turn for the worse after that meeting. She frowned as she walked, trying to figure out what angle Loki would take now. He had certainly displayed more courage than he was known for in confronting her directly.

She returned immediately to her tower, no longer caring for the details of her previous agenda for the day. She simply wanted to be able to think, and returning to her place of power...

Amora stopped cold in her tracks. Ahead of her, arms folded across her chest and an angry glare lighting her features stood the warrior Sif. She seemed to be waiting for Amora, for her gaze rested on her the moment she had come into view.

The Enchantress appraoched, hating how timid she felt. "What do you want?"

Sif gave her a contemptuous look. "I thought you said that I had no leave to worry about your return; that you had quit Asgard forever. Hollow words of a liar, I see."

Amora became angry immediately at the attack. "I said those words under extreme duress from a barbarian witch! So high and mighty are you concerning this that you fail to remember that you yourself said I could return as an Asgardian sister!"

Sif gave Amora a cold smile, and the Enchantress felt as if her blood would freeze from the intent in that look. "I did, and hold it still true, but it wasn't all I said..."

Sif lunged for Amora and the smaller woman attempted to sidestep, half turning as if thinking to flee, but Sif caught her squarely at the hips and bore her to the ground. Amora cried out as she fought ferociously to free herself as Sif grappled her on the ground.

Sif's powerful muscles worked as she pushed the weaker Amora over her knee as she rose back enough to secure her there solidly, then reached back, pulling her dress up and over and exposing pink flesh beneath. "I also said you would be punished equally!

Amora's eyes widened. "No! Stop! Why?"  
>-<p>

Loki looked on, amazed. Sif was actually spanking Amora! When he had disguised himself as the Enchantress and made sure he had been seen poisoning the warrior woman's favorite horse, Loki had certainly aimed to stir contention between the rivals, but this was better than he had expected!

Suddenly Loki realized what Amora had been speaking of earlier when she had spoken of 'Sif's way'. It all made sense now. Seeing as the Enchantress had had the gall to spank him and get him spanked publicly by Thor, Loki could think of no more fitting a form of justice as this.

After watching as Sif pummeled Amora to tears, Loki could not resist the urge to gloat at least subtly when she started crying out in pain. He stepped out of the alcove he had been hiding in to feign surprise and shock in plain veiw of Amora. "Oh! What is this?"

Amora went even more red in the face than she already was, and Loki couldn't help but smile at the infuriated scream that escaped her on seeing him. "My, whatever have you done to deserve such a thorough punishment, good Lady?"

Amora seethed in fury that threatened to bore into Loki with her hot glare. "I... ow!... I am certain you know more of it than I, slave!"

Loki's good mood was not easily dismissed, but he still narrowed his eyes a bit at the 'slave' remark. He shook it off, however, and almost skipped over to where she lay over Sif's knee, taunting her closely by bending over to be at face level. "I am sorry, little girl, but you are mistaken."

Suddenly the world was upside down. Loki blinked. He was on Sif's lap, and Amora was dusting herself off gingerly. Loki looked up to see resolute orbs staring back at him, Sif's mouth a hard line. "You think me stupid, trickster? You are a fool to gloat over a crime you have so recently commited."

Loki looked shocked in more than one way, likely not having to pretend it as he wriggled violently to free himself from the warrior, who had already pinned his arms to his sides. "I know not of what you speak! I have no quarrel with thee, Sif, leave me be!"

Sif did not leave him be, however. Instead, she drew his pants down over his bottom, exposing him to the air, and sat herself down comfortably on the ground cross-legged, Loki now sprawled across her lap.

"No!" Loki gasped, unable to believe that it was now him shouting the fear that Amora had so recently endured, and he saw glancing her way that though she still radiated anger, there was a smug satisfaction in her eyes as she watched Sif raise her hand to him. "Stop! Why?"

Sif responded first with a few sharp slaps deliverd to the seat of his ass, and Loki yowled perhaps louder than was needed. "I know you, and while I honestly believed Amora was responsible when I began to punish her, you removed all doubt with your sudden appearance."

Loki squirmed as Sif's hard callused hand met his soft cheeks mercilessly, breathing hard with the exertion of fighting to be free. "You condemn me without proof of any sort, without real reason! Just because I am availabe, am I to be the target of your persecution?"

Sif gave him a soft smile. "Thor might care about whether you suffer justly, but I know that even in the small chance that it wasn't you instead of her that attempted to kill my horse, that you have certainly done something else I don't know of to deserve this."

Loki writhed, feeling helpless and hating how Amora's silent visage spoke of quiet amusement. He glanced back to see his cheeks were a beat red and felt heated, wriggling against the helpless feeling that threatened to overwhelm him. "This is unfair, and you know it!"

Sif shrugged, the action doing nothing to slow the decent of her flat hand on Loki's tender rear. "Even if that would not be enough reason, you mocked

Amora while she receieved her due. For this alone if nothing else you deserve to be taught a lesson in respect for your fellow Asgardians."

Loki flared as he choked at the burning pain that brought unwanted tears to his eyes. "Nay! I owe her nothing! I am prince of Asgard! You yourslef need stop now, under my command!"

Sif laughed. "I hardly take orders from the spoiled brat of Asgard. Also, I spoke to Thor concerning you and Amora, and know that she is your master now."

Loki gulped at the insult and debilitating, humiliating pain he now felt that caused him to go rigid in Sif's lap as she smacked him with even, hard swats. "N-nay! A misunderstanding... Amora made a black deal with the Lady of Death and..."

Sif managed to wave him off without breaking stride in his discipline. "I don't really care about the details. Thor backs her authority over you, and that is good enough for me. So when I finish punishing you, I will hand you to her for safekeeping."

Loki grit his teeth at her tone and the way she reffered to him as if he were an object to be passed in ownership to another. He cried out loudly, unable to supress his discomfort as Sif's stinging slaps took their toll. To his dismay a slight smile curved Amora's lips as she watched.

Loki kicked at his frustrated helplessness as Sif's descending hand only seemed to hurt more with each fearsome swat. "I will go with her, only release me!"

Sif smiled again, "I understand you are a slave, and slaves make no demands. I'll consider letting you g if you tell Amora now that you intend to be good."

Loki took a deep breath, quivering everywhere with effort, his boy tired from the tension it felt while he was being spanked. Sif's ponytail bobbed alonf her back as she spanked him, and her palm was slightly res, but her sleek musles showed no sign of fatigue, Loki fretted to think how long she could surely keep this up.

He squinted his eyes closed, aware that this caused tears that had welled to flow down his cheeks, completing his humiliation in front of Amora. Normally

Loki would say whatever was needed to get what he wanted, but saying this felt like a loss he could not endure despite the pain.

Loki's hesitation did not go unnoted, and Sif picked up the pace, Loki screaming in loud bursts as the intensity of it overwhelmed him. Only a short while of this craced his resolve, making him decide his pride not to be worth it.

"I give up!" He screamed, his body going limp along with the words. "Amora I am... I am..."

Loki gulped, his mouth seeming dry. "I am sorry, I will serve you loyally..."

Sif nodded as if everything was now in order. "Well done, and it didn't even take long. Amora, this belongs to you." Sif stood and sccoped Loki up in strong arms, hurling him bodily at Amora, who half-caught him as she stumbled.

Amora whispered to Loki, who worked to rub his tortured cheeks and bring his trousers back up as Sif turned to depart. "You may think you are sorry now, but just you wait..."  
>-<p>

Karnilla stood where she had hidden watching the entire debacle. She shook her head in perplexed wonder, not sure what to make of this brash of strange behavior. What ever had come over the sons and daughters of Asgard?


	4. False Choices

Loki untangled himself from Amora quickly to retreat in humiliation from a situation that should have been his victory and instead had been his great loss. Amora's degradation at the hands of Sif now paled in his mind to what Sif had done to him.

Loki stormed away, hiking at his pants and regretting the sting such an action caused. Sif had just been added to his list of those who would pay for what had befallen him upon his return to Asgard.

That made virtually every important powerful political figure his enemy now; Thor, Amora, and Sif held a great deal of sway each in their own way. Loki would have to do something drastic if he wished to return the incredible range of burning shame they had visited on him.  
>But how?<p>

Amora huddled her own arms close to her body as she walked away from that horrid encounter. She seethed with hatred for Sif, of course, but Loki's flaunting of her situation and the embarrassment it entertained had raised a matchless fury in her.

Loki had pulled away from her almost before she could react, and when she did realize that he was leaving, she restrained herself from taking action. Loki's plan B was likely still in place, and after everything she had been through just now, she didn't need another surprise.

Still she had been overjoyed to see Sif do the same to him, and she still longed to wipe that self-satisfied smile from his face for good concerning her. He would learn to fear Amora the Enchantress.

But how?

Karnilla's laughter, low and full of dark mirth filled Loki's chambers in the castle proper, where he had gone to rest. The trickster glanced around until he found her shadowy form lurking in one corner. "Don't you laugh at me, you who stood by and did nothing while Sif attacked me!"

Karnilla shook her head at him, smiling. "Have you forgotten my presence here is secret? What trouble you would then be in if I aided you so openly; I had thought you were good at avoiding traps?"

Loki sneered at her, trying not to funnel all of his anger at so easy a target. Better to channel that useful rage at those who deserved it most, and he needed what allies he could get, since his enemies mounted quickly.

Karnilla did not give him time to think on it too long. "Am I wasting my time here? I have yet to see Amora use any power on you, and she had the best opportunity to do so when you floundered in her grip only minutes ago."

Loki blushed crimson at the thought of how that must have looked. "She had been flustered by Sif as well, and more importantly; my plan is working. She either believes I may have found a reversal or she knows I've got a card up my sleeve."

Karnilla frowned. "So how is that supposed to aid me?"

Loki smiled, pushing back his anger and frustration as much as he could to remain confident in appearance at least. "Amora is an arrogant bitch. She cannot resist moving against me for too long; she will exert her power soon I am certain."

Karnilla seemed bored. "Let us hope that you are correct, I am not fond of pointless endeavors." She smiled, "Though perhaps watching what Sif did to you made the whole trip worth it."

Loki was livid, "Get out! Out!" He stalked over to the door and slammed it shut behind the sorceress once she quietly strode out, her face a satisfied smile. His breathing was heavy with his anger and mixed feelings of shame.

Loki leaned on the door and breathed a long sigh, attempting to reestablish control of himself, realizing that that display had only shown Karnilla weakness.

A voice came to Loki then, causing him to jump in surprise. "Loki, you have been returned to the living for days now, and yet I do not see Thor's soul in my domain."

Loki turned quickly to see Hela's ghostly essence solidifying in his room. The dark lady gave him the same cold stare she gave everyone, her trailing black clothing winding around her and writhing as if made of shadowy tendrils.

The trickster composed himself quickly. "Hela. Daughter. What brings you into Asgard? I was not even aware you could so easily enter Odin's realm..."

Hela waved off the concern. "Odin sleeps. You deter. Why do I not yet possess Thor?" She still gave no sign of irritation, but moved closer, her dark presence more than intimidating regardless.

Loki retreated a step. His daughter she might be, but centuries of being estranged from each other and Hela's unfathomable powers as the mistress of death made him uncertain how far she would go if angered.

Thinking of Hela's powers brought the question back to his mind. "What have you given Amora that allows her to control me? You said helping you with Thor was a mutual gain, but it seems more another task in addition to the humiliation you have caused me with whatever you have given her."

Hela paused, merely staring at him.

Loki continued, wiping at his brow, not willing to let her calculating gaze unnerve him. "You have merely released me from a sentence that could not hold; I owe you nothing. In fact, you make an enemy of me with your pact with Amora."

Hela splayed her hands to either side. "I forced nothing on you. I asked if you would make a deal and you accepted readily enough."

Loki's heart thudded in his chest to stand up to death in this way, but he held his ground, allowing his rage over what had happened to him recently empower his voice. "You gave me your proposal before, daughter, and I accepted. My mistake, for I did not realize you had given her such a powerful tool."

Hela shook her head. "How is this anyone's fault but your own?"

Loki's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "So be it. I have a counter offer now; give me what you had given her, and I will hand Thor to you on a silver platter, if you so wish."

Hela shook her head again and Loki could almost detect a hint of amusement. "You have tried many times and failed, trickster."

Loki's mind raced for a way to make it all work, and with Hela standing before him, an idea formed that made him smile a savage grin. "You are the mistress of dreams as well as death, are you not?"

Hela watched him impassively. "Yes. Go on."

Loki rubbed his hands together, feeling the plan weave itself together even as he spoke. "Odin sleeps. Can you insure that he continues to do so, even if something that would otherwise rouse him happened?"

Hela seemed to pause, but Loki figured she might simply be weighing the worth of continuing this line of debate. After a moment she nodded. "Yes."

Loki laughed. If Hela did not scare him so he would have clasped her shoulders with joy as he went on. "You do that then. I will have Thor for you by the morrow, as well as a few other choice Asgardians."

Hela raised one thin eyebrow. "Like Amora?"

Loki nodded happily. "Aye, that bitch for certain." He studied her, "Why, does your pact with her cause you to object?"

Hela shook her head no and seemed to think a moment, then reached into the billowing nothingness of her cloak and retrieved a small ring, which she set on a table nearby. As Loki watched the silver ring solidified, seeming to gain mass and weight and become more real.

The dark lady gestured at it, "This will give you power over Amora when worn in her presence. Consider it a good will gift in return for obtaining Thor's soul for me tomorrow."

Before Loki could reply the mistress of Hel seemed to turn in on herself and disappeared entirely. He glanced at the ring left on the table, picking it up in one hand to stare at it.

Tomorrow...

Loki sweated nervously despite the coolness of the evening air. Perhaps that was because as a half frost giant he was immune to the chill. Perhaps.

Loki glanced left and right, and seeing no one else on the deserted street within the castle courtyard, he slipped quietly inside. He had made sure as many people as possible had seen him to be bunking at one of the halls in the court; feigning drunkenness as reason.

He had actually gotten too drunk to return to his quarters inside Odin's palace before, so no one should question his being there. Loki wanted his story to place him as far from what he was about to do as possible, since he was likely to be a prime suspect once Hela allowed Odin to wake.

Loki masked himself with magic as well as stealth as he stalked down the long passages leading to the armory of Odin. His glamor caused guards to look away at the critical moment as he passed between the final great doors leading in, magical silence erasing the sound the huge stone arches made as he quickly slipped through and shut them behind himself.

Once inside Loki breathed a sigh of relief and allowed himself to smile victoriously as he walked directly to the only weapon that could do the damage he wanted.

The Destroyer. A suit of magical armor that could be controlled remotely, the dread device was covered in metallic spikes, a cruel opening in the face of it from which Loki knew death was dealt.

Loki grinned wide, and raised one hand. The armor rose from it's seat, flexing it's flowing metal muscles as if it were a man. But this is no man, thought Loki.

This is death incarnate.

Thor awoke to a smashing sound that was both ear-shattering and monstrous in size. He snatched the hammer as his side and dashed out of the rooms that belonged to him within the palace. He did not waste time adorning himself in his armor, even his helmet left behind in his haste to see what horror could make such a noise, and so close.

A large portion of Odin's castle lay in ruin. Injured guardsmen scrambled or lay prone in the rubble of what had previously been the thick walls of the armory section of the palace.

Standing within that destruction stood the silent silvery form of the Destroyer.

Thor gripped his hammer tightly as he snarled, shouting at the nearest guard who stood by watching in horror with his pike pointed at the thing he knew he was no match for. "Wake Odin, now!"

Thor rushed out in front of the thing, his hammer flashing out like the lightning he commanded and striking it squarely across the face, driving the creature's head up and back. One arm of the Destroyer whipped out faster yet and caught Thor's side, sending him flying back as if he weighed nothing.

Thor crashed into a broken stone pillar and rolled down to land on his hands and knees, gripping his head where it had slammed on the rock dazedly. He grunted, moving slowly to stand again while one hand tenderly felt his side.

Three ribs broken. Though his armor may have done little to halt such an impact, facing this beast without it was even more dangerous. Thor gritted his teeth, feeling blood trickle along his temple as he glared at the silent monster. "I know not who pulls the strings to Odin's weapon now, but be certain that Thor, prince of Asgard, will find you!"

In reply the thing moved fluidly toward Thor, batting his upraised hammer to the side as if it were a child's toy and slamming a fist into his chest before he could regain his balance, the force of the blow sending him to the ground as the metal behemoth bore down on him.

Thor gasped at the impact, his breath rushing from him in a painful burst, but he rolled aside as the giant sought to drive it's foot down on him. He let out a bloodcurdling scream and assailed the monstrosity with a blinding volley of blows from Mjolnir, knowing that to let up might be the end of him.

Thor side-stepped quickly as the metal faceplate in the creature's skull slid open, a great beam of destructive Odin power blasting out in a wave where he had been standing to demolish another wall. Thor drove his hammer under the construct's chin, sending it reeling back, off balance.

Thor pressed the attack though his broken ribs and throbbing chest screamed for him to stop, needles of pain lancing through his head where he had struck the rock face before. He only needed to buy enough time for the guards to awaken Odin.

He had defeated this thing before, but then he had been fully geared, and still had only won at great cost. Thor could retreat, but that would leave the others just as hopelessly outmatched; all he had to do was hold on for a few more moments...

The Destroyer's hand reached up and caught Thor's hammer mid swing, ripping it from his grasp as it's other hand slammed into his face with bone shattering force. The thunder god fell hard, trying to focus, to do something to save himself, but a swift kick into his already shattered ribs caused him to cry out in agony.

Loki glared through the Destroyer's eyes even as he sat hiding beyond the rubble of the armory. Let Thor cry now, as he had humiliated the trickster, let Thor be shamed before all.

He smiled at the expression on Thor's face when he took the hammer. He could never have held it on his own, but the Destroyer was of Odin, and the enchantment on Thor's weapon recognized it's master.

Weaponless, the gasping god of thunder struck out at the Destroyer with bare hands, his teeth bared in a snarl. His fists failed to shrug the beast aside, though, and the metal creature returned the blows in kind with it's own fist.

Loki frowned. It seemed the Destroyer could wield Mjolnir, but the fabled weapon could not be brought to strike Thor, stopping inches from his face no matter how hard he willed the Destroyer to swing it.

Loki paused, the metal behemoth following suit. Thor no longer struggled, laying limply in the broken rubble the creature had been pounding him into. One great silver fist still hung back ready to strike again, to end Thor for good, but Loki hesitated.

"What, boy, can you not finish what you have started?"

Loki whirled around in horror to see the huge bearded man who stood behind him, his one eye glowering at the trickster. "Father?"

Odin struck before Loki could think to defend himself, a powerful leg catching him where he lay crouched and lifting him into the air with the force of the blow.

Loki drew in a sharp breath that felt like far too little air, his head swimming as he tried to breathe, his reddened face glancing back fearfully to see Odin moving toward him with a speed and grace that belied both his years and size. "Father, no, I can explain!"

Odin roared as he took Loki by the front of his tunic with both hands, slamming his forehead into Loki's face. Loki reeled, stunned, cringing as he saw Odin's giant fist too late, his head snapping back with the impact.

Odin drew back his hand to hit Loki again but paused when a weak voice permeated the air. "No, father..."

Both gods glanced over to see Thor was trying to stand, a testament to his steely fortitude. He ducked under the now frozen form of the Destroyer to regard Odin. "Please, father, I know Hela has no wrath like yours, but I wish for you to release Loki."

Odin seemed surprised for a moment, then turned his baleful glare on Loki. "This is the man you beat near to death, you wretched vermin. I turn my blind eye to your many misdeeds, but trying to kill your own family not once but twice while I sleep... what am I to do with you?"

Thor rested a shaking hand on Odin's raised fist. "Father, you are consumed with rage. Please release him for now and speak with me to gain a clearer head."

The All-Father relaxed visibly, setting Loki back on his feet and lowering his threatening fist. He glared menacingly at the trickster as he commanded in a low voice. "Go to your chambers. Do not leave, or Thor will not save you from me."

Loki backed away, shaking. He nodded, licking his lips as he favored his sore abdomen. "Of course, my lord. I shall be there until you have need of me."

Loki turned and left quickly, glancing over his shoulder to see Odin's gaze still followed him, which set him walking faster, head lowered. Odin's anger was legendary, but Loki had never seen him this mad, and found that he was afraid.

Loki fidgeted in his chair, his cheeks having healed somewhat from Sif's punishment, but the lingering pain strong enough when he sat to make his blood boil over his failure. His hands worked against each other as he thought on what had happened.

Where had he gone wrong? Had Hela double-crossed him? Had Odin broken her grasp, or someone else managed to somehow awaken his despite the mistress of dreams? Hela would certainly be unhappy that Thor did not die today, but since she failed in holding Odin, the blame was entirely hers.

Thor. Why had he hesitated? Thor had been lying there out cold, his whole being had thrummed with the power of the Destroyer, power which could have broken the god of thunder in two. Loki frowned, his gaze roaming the confines of his bedroom.

Why was he still here? Odin scared him, of course, but he had never once obeyed the All-Father when not under direct scrutiny. So why had he come here and sat in these quarters without so much as an argument?

Loki supposed it was the shock of the vicious beating Odin had given him; it must have rattled him. He stood, moving calmly over to the table where his scrying crystal stood, waving a hand over it to see what his father and brother might be up to.

Thor he could not see as the mists parted in the crystal sphere, but Odin he did perceive, the All-Father's giant form walking purposefully in a corridor that looked very familiar...

Loki realized with alarm that the passage his father was traveling was directly outside of his quarters and he whirled just in time to see Odin barge into his personal room. Odin glanced at him as if surprised that he was there, then nodded to the chair Loki had been sitting in. "Sit."

Loki gulped, stepping over and taking a seat. He fumbled with finding an explanation for his actions, "Father, I know what this looks like..."

Odin narrowed his gaze as he moved close to his son, his enormous frame imposing and his visage terrifying. "Oh? Would you weave this to be anything other than grievous assault on your own kin?"

Loki paled at the menacing tone his father used, fidgeting uncomfortably in his chair. "You don't understand, father; you were asleep. You did not see the things that Thor so flagrantly did to me despite that same kinship..."

Loki paused, not wanting to even hint at what Thor, Amora, and Sif had done, but lacking anything else halfway truthful to defend himself. With Odin the all-seeing, it would have to be at least a half truth.

He licked his lips, "He brutally beat me in public, know you not of this? And instead of sympathy for this unwarranted..."

Odin help up his hand. "Enough. Even if Thor had not already told me of the incident you no doubt intend to weave into some sort of near death trauma delivered to you in the height of your innocent flower-picking..."

Odin leaned close as he sat next to Loki's chair upon the nearby bed, his mouth an angry line. "I would have still seen through your tired old games. Even if Thor, my son who nobly begged me from giving you the same beating you bequeathed him twice over, had in fact beaten you in turn in the manner you suggest..."

Odin leaned back, relaxing into a shrug. "I would be certain you had done something to deserve it."

Loki was outraged that Odin did not even give his side of things a chance, and rose from his chair. "But I did nothing to Thor! He has only the testimony of that lying bitch Amora that..."

Odin stood and put a large hand on Loki's shoulder, pushing him to sit again in a way that made the trickster cringe. "You forget you stand before the presence. You do NOT stand until I do."

Loki trembled with fear at the command in Odin's voice. "I... I forgot myself, father. I apologize."

Odin glared at him a moment more then sat again. "I am a fair monarch, Loki. I have heard you out through so many of your lies it makes me sick when you open your mouth."

Loki's stomach twisted at Odin's words and he glanced down then back at his father, his own teeth bared in anger. "I am the god of deceit, Odin! No less than what you made me!"

Odin only stared. "Perhaps. There is a need for such as you even if your mischief often appalls me. However..."

Odin leaned in again, and surprised Loki with a smile, though perhaps even more frightening than the All-Father's glare. "We need to make certain you know that we have ways to return your favors."

Loki was confused, blinking at Odin. "I... I am aware that I could be banished for what I did, or flogged." Loki gulped at the idea of Odin taking that extreme form of punishment, though his father's smile did not lend that option much credit.

Odin shook his head, still regarding his nervous son with a wide, easy smile. "That would only perpetuate the cycle you have locked yourself into; I mean to do something that you cannot hope to turn back on us."

Loki recoiled a little, worried. "Us? Are you...?"

Odin nodded. "It will be mostly Thor and I, but other strong persons like perhaps Lady Sif may join in the effort."

Odin's choice of words set alarm bells going off in Loki's head. "Strong persons? what do you intend...?"

Odin waved at Loki as if he was being funny. "Nonsense. You are one of Asgard's most intelligent gods. You can not tell me that you do not know what punishment best suits the conniving god of deceit."

Loki stared at Odin with wide eyes a few moments more, his heart fluttering in his chest, and then he decided that this game was not one he could win. Odin's intent was clear on his face, had been so almost since he had arrived.

Loki leaped from his chair, trying to put enough distance between himself and Odin so that he could weave his magic without interference, but Odin had other plans. The All-Father reached out with one massive arm and plucked Loki from his flight, lifting him bodily into the air.

Loki twisted around in Odin's grip muttering a spell as he pointed a hand at his father. He had attempted escape first, so Odin brought this on himself. Loki could not be held liable for acting in self-defense.

Except that spell would not be an issue, since Odin caught that pointing hand in his other fist, crunching it in his closing grip painfully as he pulled the arm out of the way. "Ow!" Loki yelled, his face finally betraying the full measure of his fear.

Odin simply sat back, returning to the place on the bed that he was before and dragging Loki with him. The All-Father wordlessly pulled at the trickster's britches, pulling on them until both cheeks of his ass were fully exposed.

Loki could not believe that it had come to this. When his father had been angry he had been afraid, but this calm Odin who quietly raised a flat palm to swat his ass as if such an action was not absurd scared Loki in ways that only Amora had scared him previously.

That sense of helplessness returned in full and Loki gasped at the first shooting pain that exploded from where Odin's hand met him. "No! Father, have you gone mad?"

Odin continued his humorless grin as he kept at slapping Loki's upturned rear. "On the contrary, I am calm and focused. Not until today have I realized just how much I should have been doing this for eons."

Loki was hysterical as he squirmed to be free of the maddening grip his father held him in, his fingers catching the bedsheets around him but pulling to no avail. The bedding simply came away in his hands and gave him no more leverage than he had before.

Loki glanced back at Odin spitefully, having to twist at the hips since his father held him face down with one iron hand. "Nonsense! It is pointless to punish an me in such a way, I am no child and well beyond the point where such instruction could count for anything at all!"

Odin laughed, his big hand adding to the red welted marks on Loki's bottom in mere moments, causing him to writhe in agony at the stinging sensation. "If it means so little to you, why do you protest it more than any banishment I have ever levied upon you? It seems to me this is well suited..."

Loki cut his father off in a fit off rage, feeling unable to do any less since he fast felt himself already approaching the apex of his ability to endure Odin's hand with any sort of composure. "I mean that there is no instruction! You cannot change who I am with this, you only commit a vile act of brutality!"

Odin's smile faded, and his hand became firmer, his swats more pronounced. Loki could not help himself and cried out as Odin made things worse for him. "Like beating my brother to within an inch of his life? Twice?"

The fervor in Odin's swinging hand took on a new pitch and Loki screamed, surprising himself with how weakly he resisted the deluge of pain and shame that Odin brought him with the simple act of striking his bared cheeks.

Odin's face was set in a grim look, no longer playing at humor, and Loki's stomach knotted at that expression combined with the awful sting Odin administered again and again. His throat felt dry and he hoarsely called out, no longer even sure of what he was saying. "I am sorry! Father, I apologize!"

Odin seemed to pause for an instant, then resumed the steady swatting that left Loki gasping for air, seeming to settle into a tired look. "You are a fool, son. Never again equate my actions as brutal, lest I show you even a fraction of what you have doled unto others."

Loki twisted right and left in Odin's lap, his muscles trembling with the simple exertion of straining to the pain. He could tolerate no more, and as Amora had done, he was made to feel weak and defeated, the joke being that it was a trick used to cow children that affected him so.

Odin surprised Loki by patting his back gently as the trickster began to sob, though not discontinuing the punishment. Loki buried his face in the sheets of the bed, embarrassed beyond belief that Odin should see him so broken.

Odin spoke in even tones even as his hand evenly reddened the trickster's ass. "Perhaps you are right, and you will never change. Perhaps that is how the universe we hold must be, lest Ragnarok claim us all. I do not care. At the very least, you now know the extent that I will go to let you know that I am very, very displeased."

Loki didn't want Odin to see his tears, but could not resist looking back at him as he protested. "But why this? Of all the ways you could punish me, why degrade a prince in such a fashion?"

Odin gazed at him levelly as he administered slaps that made Loki gasp and cringe, squirming in his father's lap despite the fact that he knew he had no hope of getting free through force. "You are self-centered, so causing you such pain and humiliation is the greatest blow I can deliver to your over-inflated ego."

Loki drew in a ragged gasp as a painful swat caused him to buck in Odin's hands, his legs kicking beyond them. All the pent up anger over the unfairness of the whole situation came rising up from deep within, and Loki felt every indignity that Amora, Thor, and Sif had caused him in every slap of Odin's hand.

Loki kicked as hard as he could, throwing his trembling body against Odin's grip with al of his might, clawing at the bedding trying to get some purchase as he yelled as loudly as he could. "To Hel with you! To Hel with you all! I will quit Asgard, and when I return, I will make you rue this as you have..."

Loki's rant ended as his eyes widened to Odin's new assault, the All-Father's hand coming down in a flurry of powerful swats that made him choke in shocked pain. "N-no! Noooo!"

Odin's face remained calm despite Loki's threats, and his voice was still cool even if his hand slammed down on Loki's quivering ass hotly. "This is fine, too. Tell me every traitorous notion on your mind, every wicked deed you plan. I will pay up to you what you have coming for each one respectively."

Loki gasped to breath, the ferocity of what he felt well beyond what he had yet experienced, and making him regret taunting Odin perhaps as he had never regretted anything in his long life. "N-no! Please, I s-spoke in haste! P-please!"

But Odin would have none of his pleas, apparently having taken his words to heart and deciding to show him what his thoughts on the matter were through the arc of his hand. Odin only slowed when Loki went limp over his knees, the trickster sobbing continuously now.

Odin patted him again, as if to console him despite the fact that he was the one still administering him pain yet. "I still love thee, Loki, but I will no longer turn away from reminding you that while you are a dear son to me, I will not lose my other son, whom I also love dearly, to your evil."

Loki's voice was somewhat muffled from crying into the bedding. "You claim love to me, as if Thor has not always been the only one of us to receive your favor..."

Odin's face was unreadable, but his voice remained calm. "You will believe as you will, I gave up convincing you long ago that it was your actions I hated, not your self. I have always been aware of your jealousy, all of us have. It is no secret when you wear it upon your brow so obvious to see."

Loki bit his lip, insulted. "Perhaps if I had nothing to be jealous about...?"

Odin cut him off before he could rant, delivering hard strokes with his hand to reinforce his words. "This is an old game, I care not where it stems from, I only command you to either get over it or keep it safely to yourself. If you do not..."

Odin spanked Loki harder and faster as he had before, eliciting a sharp exclamation from the trickster. He leaned close to speak slowly, as if to make pointedly sure that Loki understood. "Then I will spank you, and Thor will spank you, and for all I care any Asgardian within reach of you will spank you. Do you understand?"

Loki saw no other recourse but to agree with Odin, lest his father lay into him hard again. He frowned deeply as he nodded. Odin leaned back and pulled Loki's pants back up with a single tug, causing him to draw breath at the tender feeling that evoked. "I expect you to stay here in your room. I am certain also you will not find it in your nature to respectfully obey me and leave anyways."

Odin rose and moved to the door, looking back at Loki, who huddled on the bed where he had been left in abject misery. "Just keep in mind what befalls you should you not keep your ways in check. If not..." Odin shrugged, looking around Loki's quarters. "I suggest larger softer cushions for your chairs."

The All-Father departed, shutting the door behind him and Loki let loose his bottled frustrations, arching his back and screaming his anger out in a roar of outrage. He lay there on his stomach then, his chest still heaving with the exertion of everything that had just transpired.

Loki lay there for all of a few moments, recuperating. Then he leapt from his bed, snatching the ring Hela had given him from the table nearby.

Amora would pay.


	5. Road to Hel

Karnilla watched Loki storm of the palace, his gait that of a man out for blood. She followed silently, staying to the shadows and masking her presence further with her magic. She had not dared stay close when Odin had shown up, and for the same reason had not followed Loki inside.

The trickster seemed single-minded in his chosen course now, stalking up to the mage's tower with his chest heaving inn abated anger. She wondered if he had forgotten about her? He certainly sought to confront Amora now, but Karnilla now doubted that Loki even realized she now followed him.

The trickster did not bother opening doors, shouting out a simple incantation and stabbing a hand at the portals as he moved, the doors flinging open hard of their own accord to make way for him as he entered the mage's tower.

Loki seethed. Let some simple novice wizards try to bar his way to Amora if they wished; he had fury to unleash, and thrashing any whelps Amora might have seduced into defending her would be an excellent way to blow off steam before he dealt with her personally.

Despite his expectations, however, Loki did not find an army of adoring men to shield Amora as in the past. The students of the tower ducked their heads as he stormed through, scattering like roaches exposed to sudden light. Loki smiled to see their fear; at least some knew proper respect for the god of evil.

Loki came at last to her room at the far side of the tower without encountering Amora, despite the clamor the others made with his approach. He had doubts now that she was even home; she could be out in town or after their... encounter... with Sif she could have been fed up with it all and left Asgard entirely.

Loki slowed, aware of the stares of the people he had bulled past, watching to see what grand design the trickster intended here. Well, if Amora wasn't here, he would be certain to destroy her property, if any remained. After all, if she had turned tail and run from him, good riddance...

Loki paused as he reached to open the door, better judgement finally tempering his angry rampage. Amora was no push over; as the most powerful sorceress in Asgard, he would be ill advised to attack her in her own chambers: the strongest enchantments were the ones prepared in advance, especially in ones own home.

Loki caught sight of the ring on his finger and saw it shining a dull amber, and any doubts he might have had fled from his mind. Hela have given him the key to victory; Amora would be helpless to the same magics she had turned on him. Loki smiled as he opened the door. A fitting turn about.

Amora sat in a cushioned chair, sipping from a steaming cup, and smiled as she saw Loki enter. "Why, Loki, what a pleasant surprise."

Loki grinned confidently, his hands balling into fists as he took a deep breath of satisfaction that she was still here; that he would be able to punish her before all her peers. "No, 'Lady' Amora, the pleasure is all mine."

Amora lifted her cup toward him. "My tea is running low. Be a dear, and fetch me some more?"

Loki opened his mouth to return with a snide remark and his lips turned up in confusion as he saw himself hand her the requested cup of tea. When had he gone to fetch her the cup?

Amora saw his look of utter confusion and giggled, taking the tea from his outstretched hands. "Good, now I want you to tell me what Odin did to you as punishment for attacking Thor, you naughty boy."

Loki snarled. He would tell her no such thing! "Odin spanked me vigorously and commanded me to stay in my chambers." Loki's eyes bugged and his mouth hung open at what he had just said.

Amora clapped her hands together in joy, smiling. "Excellent! And you came right here, I'm sure your father would be very displeased."

Loki flinched at her choice of words. Had he done something wrong? He glanced down to see the ring glowed even brighter now than before. Was there a special word Hela failed to mention to activate the powers of the ring? "What... what have you done to me?"

Amora reached out, shaking her head at him sadly as she patted his cheek. "Silly trickster. You have done unto yourself. The ring you wear is of my own design. Donning it willingly sealed you into very real slavery to me."

Loki stared at her, stunned, then grew lived with anger now directed toward his daughter. "She betrayed me!" He looked back to Amora, then grabbed at the ring, pulling hard to remove it, but despite his best efforts, the jeweled loop would not come free. "Curse you!"

Amora laughed as she watched him try to free himself of the silver band. "Face it, Loki. You have bargained yourself into your own undoing. We all knew it would happen eventually."

Loki lifted his hand, pointing at Amora, drawing on his gift to strike her with mystic force fueled by his anger. But nothing happened; simply trying left Loki feeling drained.

Amora smirked. "Did you forget I have control of your powers? I..." Amora paused, glancing around the room.

Loki realized suddenly who it must be that Amora just sensed. Karnilla had not revealed herself yet, though, so he assumed she wished to remain hidden and acted accordingly, turning to leave to draw the Enchantress' attention.

As Loki had expected, Amora's command was quick. "Halt." She rose and walked over to him, Loki frozen mid-stride as if he had been locked in ice. She ran her hands up his rigid body from his hips to his chest, hugging him closely from behind. "Oh, Loki, you can't leave until I say you can; you are my property."

Loki found he could still speak even if the rest of him would not respond, and he did his best to keep his voice even. "What is it that you want, then, Amora?"

The Enchantress laughed, draping her arms over his shoulders and smiling at him seductively. "Nothing at the moment. I am perfectly content to allow you to walk out of here and go about your business as normal, knowing that I own you."

Loki blanched at her statement. "You have worked your sorcery on me, but you will never own me, and when I get free..."

Amora pulled him closer, whispering threateningly. "Are you going to run your mouth to me? I could tell Odin about this visit right now..."

She waved towards a crystal ball on a nearby shelf, and Loki knew that she did not bluff about the speed with which such a message could be delivered.

"No. No, I don't want that." He said through clenched teeth, not entirely able to suppress his resentment of her.

Amora smiled, ruffling his hand with one hand, then moved to sit back on her comfortable chair. She waved at him dismissively, as if shooing away a fly. "Go, then. Get thee gone from me."

Loki realized his enchantment took her words as a command when he discovered that he was already standing outside of the tower. He balled his fists and shook in fury for a moment, then hurried back toward the castle, his eyes searching for Karnilla's unseen presence.  
>-<p>

Karnilla still surprised him even though he had been searching for her, though Loki could perhaps attribute that to the fact that her voice appeared behind him only after he had shut and bolted the door to his chambers. "What a colossal waste of time."

Loki jumped and wheeled around to face her, a scowl on his face. "Perhaps mismanaged, once again you did nothing. We were in Amora's room with the door shut; no one to know of your presence save the Enchantress, whom none would believe."

Karnilla returned the scowl. "I am insulted that you don't think I haven't already realized your only goal for me in this was to act as a guard dog against the Enchantress." She smiled. "Not going to happen. You foolishly fail to realize what is actually going on here..."

Loki cut her off, swiping a hand through the air defiantly. "Then of what use to me are you, if by our alliance you seek only to gain the spell but not to invest in my own best interests?"

Karnilla gave him a cold stare. "Very well, Loki. We shall end the deal now, then, and I will take my leave. I wasn't going to get anything out of it, anyways, you pompous fool."

Loki pulled at his hair in his outraged frustration, trying to remain calm but losing the battle as his last possible hope of salvation threatened to burn up with Karnilla's withdrawal. "Wait... perhaps I have been too hasty..."

Karnilla barked a laugh at him. "Ha! You have no idea. Good luck getting out of your own mess, trickster." With that she turned and exited his room, never looking back.

The door shut with a mellow click and Loki stood there a moment longer, breaking his reverie to snatch a vase nearby and hurl it at the door, yelling in fury. The breaking sound seemed to bring some small satisfaction and he paced, still fighting for an escape from the helpless feeling that washed over him.

He was a god! How could anyone bring him to feel so low, even the All-Father himself? Loki realized belatedly that he had run to his chambers in the castle for sanctuary when he had discovered Amora's new grip on him.

He sat upon one of his chairs slowly, finally calming himself. His problem had been that he was trying to move too fast, as he had reluctantly admitted to

Karnilla. He needed to think; there had to be a way out of this seeming dead end...  
>-<p>

Balder turned, drawing blade even as he did so. The razor point stopped at Karnilla's throat when he saw who had crept up behind him, alone in the bath house, but he did not lower it. "What are you doing here, Queen of the Norns?"

Karnilla gave him a sad look, "I had hoped that after our sordid affair, you would at least call me by first name basis, lord Balder."

Balder lowered the sword, sighing. "There can be nothing further between us, woman. I won my way free of your castle freely as per your own terms."

Karnilla's dark eyes shone with hurt. "I did not think you could, or I would never have allowed such an option, I only did so to placate you."

Balder reached over to take a nearby towel from the side of the tub he had just exited, wrapping his nakedness in it. Karnilla gave a pouting moan and he glared. "The reasons you did so have no bearing on your need to keep your word."

Karnilla wrapped her arms around herself, frowning. "And I shall. I have not come to take you by force." Against her better judgement, Karnilla took

Balder's free hand in both of her own and pleaded, "Please, come back with me. I wish for you to be mine again."

Balder gave her a sad look of his own and pulled his hand free from her gently. "You know my honor will not allow it. I am sworn to Odin and you against him; this very conversation you know I must report."

Karnilla felt tears brimming at her eyes and turned away from him, feeling more rejected than when he had left. She fought the sorrow with bitter anger, her voice trembling as she spoke. "Well, if you must then be sure to let the All-Father know it was Loki who invited me into his realm."

Balder blinked but the Norn Queen was either gone or masked from his sight, and he stood there a long time in regret.  
>-<p>

Loki grunted, pulling with all of his might, red in the face with his exertions. It seemed nothing he applied worked in helping slip Amora's cursed ring from his finger. He swore loudly, his frustration threatening to overwhelm him again, and he took deep breaths, trying to think.

It all came back to the ring. If he could not remove himself of it, he could not hope to fight the Enchantress. He had no one to turn to for aid in getting of it, either. He had spurned the only other powerful mystic that yet remained.

Loki stood, straightening his clothing and looking at himself in a nearby full length mirror. He had tried confronting Amora to no success, but what of Hela?

Odin was awake, now, so he would have to visit her in her realm if he wanted to speak with her. Risky.

Loki shook his head at the pitiful expression on the face that stared back at him. What else did he have to lose?  
>-<p>

"What deal?"

Loki stared in surprise at this unexpected reaction. He licked his lips. "The offer you made to free me in return for Thor's soul, and to become... servant, to Amora."

Hela raised a perfect eyebrow. "Thor's soul I want, but in what way would I benefit from giving you to Amora?"

Loki only stared. "What?"

Hela stood, gliding more than walking from her throne of bones where she had been sitting and approaching Loki. "You have been tricked, trickster. Likely by Amora."

Loki felt the last piece fall into place, the sense of wrongness beginning to finally become clear. "Then how did I escape Hel?"

Hela waved at the entrance that had brought the trickster to her domain. "Through that rune gate; I released you in trade fro a soul Amora bartered you for."

Loki's hands balled into tight fists. "Then I never saw you, ever. Amora used her enchantment to speak with me and appear to be you, since it was you I expected to see. I should have known that first time, since you never laugh."

Hela raised her eyebrow again, circling Loki slowly as a shark might, which caused the the trickster to shift uncomfortably. "I am not totally without humor,

I can appreciate the irony in her deception of you."

Loki growled, piecing the rest together. "You never gave her any 'power' over me, so she was bluffing..." He took a moment to think. "Her chambers in the mage tower were in the right place to conduct tremendous power for her sole use, with preparation, and that first time outside when she threatened to show me her 'power'..."

Hela watched, her mouth almost curving into a slight smile. "She lied to fool you. Imagine that."

Loki shook with mounting rage. "She led me to be caught by Odin, since there was no involvement on your part to stay his waking!"

Hela gave him a patient look. "As amusing as your failings are, I must wonder what you thought to gain in coming to Hel."

Loki had been so caught up in the discovery he had yet to feel properly afraid of the intrusion this now meant he had made into the hall of the damned.

He glanced down at the ring on his hand, thinking that he might as well go for it, since he was here already. "I need you to remove this ring."

Hela gave him a look that bordered on annoyance. "And why would I care that you wear it?"

Loki stammered, feeling her black orbs peering through him. "I-I had thought to speak on our deal concerning Thor... but since it seems we never actually had any such agreement..." Loki gulped, the unnerving blackness that surrounded the mistress of death seeming to intensify as he spoke. "I think I'll be leaving now."

Loki turned and briskly walked toward the door, but the great portal slammed shut as if of it's own accord, the arch disappearing entirely as if it had never existed, leaving only tangible darkness behind.

Loki spun to face Hela again, who walked after him quietly, her head cocked to one side as if he were an interesting experiment. "I thought you said

Amora has already traded for my release? Besides, I am not dead..."

Hela spoke in a calm voice, but the coldness of it chilled Loki's soul. "Amora failed to tell me that the soul she traded was not truly dead, but sleeping.

Once the spell she had weaved on the giant faded, the soul slipped from my fingers, to my regret."

Loki backed away from the goddess of death, horrified by the great dark things that seemed to writhe behind her, promising to tear at him once in reach. "Would Amora's soul not then be the most fitting replacement? I can help you fetch her..."

Hela shook her head, and Loki quailed at all light seemed to fade from the room they stood in. "That would require I trust you, trickster. As you spend your time here, reflect on the fact that your untrustworthy nature undid you."

Loki screamed as he felt the numbingly cold shadows tear at him, but before he could be surrounded completely, a great flaring brilliance shone in the hall, driving the shadows back and causing Hela to shield her eyes.

The All-father's booming voice filled the room even before his massive frame could be seen. "Hela! Stand thee away from my son! You overstep yourself in claiming him; this time I do not sleep!"

The dark lady stepped back a few paces, then looked down at Loki. "Consider yourself incredibly fortunate, trickster. I will see you another time."

Odin's large hand closed down on Loki's shoulder and he pulled the smaller god along with him through the returned door to Asgard and out of the nether between worlds. Loki dusted himself off and glanced up at Odin, "Thank you, father."

Loki's smile of relief melted away in the face of Odin's withering glare. "Balder informed me that Karnilla was secreted inside of our very castle walls by you, and when I seek you out to find out the meaning of this, I discover you have foolishly sought out Hel itself!"

Loki raised his hands in defense, "No, father! I played no part in her concealment here!"

Odin growled at Loki. "Then what were you doing in Hel?" Loki seemed at a loss for words as he tried to some to an explanation that did not incriminate him, so Odin pointed, not giving him the chance to speak again. "To the castle. March."  
>-<p>

Loki grimaced at the catcalls made by the Asgardians who watched him and Odin walk back to the castle proper, jeers made entirely at his expense. Loki turned, confronting Odin, no longer caring how intimidating the storm lord was. "Here is where we part ways, father."

Odin crossed his arms, looking down at the adamant expression on Loki's face. Odin shook his head. "Nay, boy; you are to march directly to the castle as I have instructed and then you are to stay in your own chambers until such a time as I devise what to do with you."

Loki gave Odin a steely, resolute look. "Odin, I am no child, and shall no longer allow you to treat me as if I were one."

Odin drew close to Loki, his voice dangerously low. "Son, why would one as intelligent as you goad me into punishing you publicly?"

Loki swallowed, but stood his ground, "I am the son you raised me to be, regardless of what you may think of me. I will not be cowed to your will like some sheepish fledgling, for I am neither."

Odin shook his head again. "No, you are neither, and that is how you will end up talking me into doing something you will regret more than what I might have planned."

Loki shouted into Odin's face, "What can be worse than the indignities that I have thus far endured?" Loki waved at the amused throng that had begun to gather to watch their argument. "Will you embarrass me in front of all of these Asgardians?"

Odin watched him, eyes narrowed.

Loki laughed bitterly, spreading his arms to either side in surrender. "Thor has done it, as has Sif! You wish to cause me humiliation?" Loki growled at

Odin, cursing as loudly as he could, "I am your disfavored, ridiculed, and persecuted son; humiliation complete!"

Odin sighed, rolling his eyes. "Are you done grandstanding, Loki?"

Loki shouted his rage at Odin, "To Hel with you, Odin! I never asked..."

Odin snatched Loki's waving hand and yanked him close so that their eyes were level as he snarled at his son. "You never asked for me to save you from your own idiocy? Because you were just in Hel! Should I cast thee back?"

Odin's other hand reached back and splayed open, a gaping maw opening in the air to the Abyss. Loki took one look at that swirling hole of horrors and shuddered, his demeanor changing entirely. "N-No, father..."

Odin closed his fist and the doorway to the other realm likewise closed. "Then you are in Asgard now; my domain." Odin gripped Loki harder, pulling his son closer, "And as long as you live in my city, you will follow my rules." Odin began walking again without releasing his hold on Loki's wrist, pulling the trickster along behind.

Loki blinked then grit his teeth, seeing those who watched them walk away. What kind of life was this to have Odin treat him this way? He might as well be in Hel! Loki tore at Odin's arm for release, kicking at the large god and dragging his feet pointlessly in the dirt trying to get loose. "Then I wish to be away from here, banish me again if you wish, even Hel might be better than your tyranny!"

Odin glanced at Loki, his expression annoyed, then he hauled Loki the rest of the way to the castle and beyond into the trickster's personal chambers. As opened the door and shoved Loki inside to sprawl on the floor his booming voice resounded with anger. "Enjoy your time spent in these spacious quarters that my tyranny has granted you then, as you await what is coming to you!"

Odin slammed the door and Loki could hear him barking orders to the guards not to allow him escape. Loki rushed across the parlor and down the next hall within his domicile, but already two guardsman blocked the rear exit and one even moved to cover the veranda so that Loki could not think to exit via his windows.

The trickster growled and turned away. No matter, he would simply... Loki looked down at his hand, where the amber light from the stone on the ring

Amora had given him shone brightly. His powers were suppressed; he could not simply teleport away nor shift into something to evade the guards.

Loki swore repeatedly as he stalked back and forth, pacing in an attempt to jog his thoughts into some plausible route of escape. Eventually he calmed, moving to his closet and taking a longsword covered with runic symbols and jewels from a scabbard there.

Loki looked down the length of the magical blade, admiring it's craftsmanship and the spell that enchanted it. He knew the guards all watched nervously, but now knowing that made him smile, amused. "My father thinks to keep me here, and you aid him..."

Loki turned to face the two guards in front of the rear exit. "Is trying to keep me in Asgard worth your lives?"  
>"Put it away, Loki."<p>

Loki whirled to see Odin stood at the main door, giving him a piercing glare. "Never!" he screamed, charging the two guards with his weapon raised to deal a killing blow that never descended. Loki glanced at the two men who watched him with wary fear. Neither moved a hair, a neither did he.

Only Odin moved, as if all time had frozen and only he remained immune to it's halted flow. He snapped at the two guards, who suddenly found themselves able to move. "Leave us, take the others."

The warriors all left wordlessly, and Loki was left alone with Odin, feeling now as if he were alone paused as the world moved on without him. Odin took the sword from his stilled hands and tossed it across the room, where it clattered unceremoniously against the stone.

The storm lord took Loki's hand next, and though he felt his paralysis diminishing, it seemed only so that Odin could more easily move him into position on his lap, the All-Father sitting upon his favorite couch. He finally regained his ability for speech, "N-no!"

Odin pulled Loki's protective leathers away and brought his hand down upon the trickster's cheeks, but Loki immediately realized something was painfully different this time. He glanced back over his own shoulder to see that Odin wielded a strap now, likely cut from harness of one of his horses.

The leather device intensified the feeling of being swatted by Odin many fold and Loki shouted in startled, outraged pain. "Thor is indeed cut from your cloth, you brute!"

Odin grunted, shaking his head, but only replied with more swatting, pinning Loki's arms to his side and shoving him down onto one massive leg with one muscled arm. His driving strikes quickly brought a disturbing redness to Loki's writhing bottom.

Loki gasped at the incredible sting of this new torture, and hissed at Odin angrily. "I already told you, you can push me no lower! Administer every pain upon me you wish, and only give me more reason to resent your horrible parenting!"

Odin paused, his face stern, but nodding. "Aye, I have not been the best father." He sighed, resuming the steady beat of the strap. "Much to make up for."

If Loki had thought the first of it was bad, having Odin start again after he had a moment to relax taught him a whole new level of hurt. He squealed, tears flooding his eyes as his back arched to the painful swatting.

Loki could not believe he was here doing this again! That Odin would default to punishing him this way brought him shame that caused his face to flush in total embarrassment. That this assault hurt his pride he could never admit to Odin, though, as that would only give the All-Father more reason to continue this madness.

It seemed as if Odin could tell anyways, though. Perhaps it was the cries that Loki could not hold in, or the way he reflexively jumped and trembled in humiliation after seeing how his ass now appeared that gave him away, but regardless the All-Father did not stop.

Odin's hand came down relentlessly, and Loki struggled with every ounce of strength he had both in spirit and physically to endure the torturous feeling in his tender cheeks, but it was a losing battle and he knew it.

Loki felt the stinging tears flow down his cheeks as he huffed his anger over being subjected to such repeated abuse. "I hate you, you miserable old fool! Why do you not just cast me away from you or destroy me, if your only intent is to cause me to suffer!"

Odin gave the squirming trickster a sad look, pausing a moment more to allow Loki to take ragged breaths of relief. "For what it is worth, I am indeed sorry you feel the way you do, Loki. If I had the power to remove the resentment and black jealousy from your heart any other way I would."

Loki only stared at Odin, his eyes watering. Perhaps this was his ticket out of this mess. He could be demeaned no further than he already was; why not play along and free himself from this horrid position? "Father, I have thought on what you said, and offer my sincerest apologies..."

Odin only watched, cocking one eyebrow as he listened.

Loki wept as he spoke, doing his best to seem properly submissive to his father and king. "You have seen through me to my very soul; only my jealousy of

Thor has caused me to act in such ways. I fear I have found little control over myself in regards to him, though you know his arrogance can be thoroughly provoking..."

Odin sighed and began pummeling Loki's upturned ass again, eliciting a shriek of outrage from the trickster. "Even in your apology you cannot restrain yourself from trying to shift the blame away from where it lies in you. You are a fool if you think I am to believe you feel apologetic when you use the word 'sincere', liar."

Loki scrambled against the couch, sending the cushions flying and squalling as Odin set upon him with a fierce swatting that reduced him to babbling incoherent apology. Odin nodded at this. "Now this I am more apt to believe. I have made some decisions you will abide by if you do not want more of the same."

Loki was wide-eyed with how quickly what Odin had done to him had affected him so deeply, and he nodded vigorously, wanting more that ever to simply get free and sink into the floor forever. "Whatever you wish, only please stop!"

The words that escaped Loki's own mouth had him sobbing on Odin's knee, and the storm lord patted his back as he had before, halting the spanking. "You will not serve Amora, as Thor had prescribed. Instead, the power she used shall be retracted."

Loki could feel the ring's power on him shift and he looked at Odin with amazement. "You release me?"

Odin smiled. "Not quite. I amplify the power of your ring so that you may use your powers again."

Loki was confused. "But not quite?"

Odin nodded. "I give the powers of that clever device to Thor, since it was by his mercy that I learned how best deal with you. Should you abuse your new freedom, it is Thor who will most easily and readily bring you to task. Perhaps even bring you to me, should you prove too foolish."

Loki snarled at the thought of his brother having even more leeway over him. "I cannot believe you would do this, knowing...!"

Odin raised the strap and Loki shrank back, afraid. "You will learn humility."

Loki objected, unable to help himself. "But Thor knows none of such humility!"

Odin smacked Loki hard and the trickster screamed. "This isn't about Thor, it is about you, and questioning my authority!"

Loki cried out in terror, "I am sorry!"

Odin calmed himself, lowering his hand again, but keeping the awful strap raised. "Would you rather I leave you in Amora's power?"

Loki considered a moment, so much did he hate Thor, but he eventually shook his head no miserably.

Odin nodded again. "Good, get yourself cleaned up, there is no reason why I should continue to beat you as long as your at least willing to pretend to be obedient."

Odin rose, allowing Loki to pull his pants up and compose himself. somehow, the trickster felt even more demeaned than he had the last time when Odin had left him crying on the bed. His lip trembled as he fought to control his anger.

Odin glanced at him, then set the strap on the table nearest the door. "This remains here for you to see it and remember that while you claim that you are not a spoiled child, and that I cannot humiliate you further, I am an ancient god, and will always surprise you."

Odin gave him a meaningful look and departed, leaving Loki to wonder if he had gotten out of Hel or merely entered it.


	6. Moving Pawns

Loki attended each meal in silence, staying to himself as he had back when he had only been a troubled youth of one thousand years or so, back when he and Thor had still been close. Close but young thought the trickster. He had been too inexperienced then to see how his brother would become so thoroughly his enemy.

Loki watched his brother cavort and dance and laugh merrily with the other warriors of Asgard, and as the trickster beheld his humor, his grace and his powerful voice, he sank a little lower into his own wooden seat. Each day he wallowed in the fact that he was doomed to be the dark to Thor's light, that even were he to work up the nerve to kill Thor and succeed…

He still would be what he was, and no one would show him the respect any minor warrior could garner. No laughter or smiles would greet him, only suspicious stares and angry scowls of judgment. Loki sighed and took a drink from his ale. Too many days passed with him nursing a drink in a state of melancholy.

Odin had told Loki that the reins to the powerful ring still upon his finger lay with Thor now. But his brother never mentioned or acknowledged his role in ownership of Enchantress' artifact or the control it entailed over the trickster god. Loki wondered if Odin had not bothered telling Thor or if his brother simply did not wish to be burdened with governing his half-giant kin.

Loki rose, tiredly retiring to his own chambers in the castle proper. He stood before the mirror in his room as he had before that fateful trip to Hel and stared at the god that stared back at him. Odin punished him in a manner that suggested the All-Father did not expect Loki to change.

Loki's brow knitted as he pondered his own visage. He was the god of change! But he was also intelligent, and knew that even if he honestly turned to acting like his rutting brother, it would serve him no more than it had in the past. Thor would outshine him, and Loki would be second best.

Loki frowned. No. Not second best. It was safe to say that Loki had most irredeemably set himself as the god of evil by now, and no Asgardian would ever see him as anything else but trouble. One did not walk away from a millennial old reputation for chaos.

Loki's jaw set in determination as a cold feeling of iron resolve settled over him. He could not have the kind of respect Thor had, so he would be left to settle for their fear. Good enough.

Amora sat in her tower, watching a crystal that sat upon the table in front of her. She bore a saddened look when a knock upon her door caused her to glance up. Her brow furrowed, who could be visiting her now? She had no friends among the Asgardians, after all.

The Enchantress rose and answered the door, lifting a brow when she saw Loki standing there, hands folded behind his back. The trickster met her eyes with a level gaze and simply asked, "May I come inside?"

Amora scoffed. "What, having my ring on curbs your desire to smash doors open?" She smiled. "Please, come in and have a seat, I am interested in seeing why you would do anything other than avoid me."

Loki entered and took a chair, waiting until Amora also sat to address her. "You know I pose no threat to you now, so I realized this poses an opportunity for us to work toward a common goal without your needing to fear betrayal from me."

The enchantress laughed, "What makes you think you have an inkling of what my goals are?"

Loki returned her smile with a tight lipped version of his own. "We both would certainly like to see the Lady Sif brought down a peg."

The smile slipped from Amora's face, ad her eyes lingered on the crystal she had been gazing into before. "Go on."

Loki's smile brightened. "There is a cave in the lands of Jotenheim known as the Cavern of Wails. Have you heard of it?"

The Enchantress' eyes narrowed. "I have. I hear that it is easy to lose one's way there… forever."

Loki nodded serenely. "Indeed. All it would take would be the slightest push to send her into a void from which she could never return, and I believe the honor of that push should be yours."

Amora frowned. "So you want me to be the one who gets her hands dirty…" She glanced back up at him. "I could just command you to do it. But regardless, this conversation is pointless unless you had some way to lure Sif into such an obviously dangerous trap."

Loki's smile widened. "You seem interested, so I shall proceed as planned. My half will be ensuring Sif arrives within the cavern. I only entrust the honor of ending our feud to you."

Amora nodded. "So be it. Let Lady Sif have her comeuppance."

Sif glanced around the great hall where most Asgardian warriors met to revel. In the back, away from the long table where he had every right by blood to sit, in the shadows sat Loki. The prince was alone at his table, and had been so every night for months on end.

Many times Sif was led to wonder why the trickster bothered coming to the hall at all if it was only to seek solidarity. But after a time she could not help but notice the expression of pure misery that always marked his face as he watched the others make merry.

This was why he came, she thought. To seek something he could only regret not having. At first she had smugly nodded to herself. It served him right.

After everything that he had done to Asgard as a whole he deserved no less than to finally realize his role as outcast and suffer it.

But over time as Sif's eyes wandered time and again to Thor's generally ignored brother, Sif could not help but to feel a growing pity for Loki's sad eyes.

As the weeks passed she could not help but to return to her previous musings concerning the state they all lived in. How long must Loki feel sorry before he could be forgiven?

Sif had fought against Thor's decision to allow Amora back into the fold, but the Enchantress had done nothing since returning to warrant the warrior's distrust. In fact, Amora had succeeded where few could in causing even Loki to reform somewhat, if by force. The trickster quietly avoided trouble now, it seemed.

If the Enchantress could be turned into a productive member of society, surely it would pay off to attempt to integrate one of their princes? Unlike Amora,

Loki had never left Asgard, staying ever close to Odin, sparing the times he had been banished, of course.

But regardless of how many painful punishments or banishment's Odin levied on his wayward son, Loki always returned to stay. Sif set her hand upon her hand as she thought, staring at Loki, who seemed even more despondent than usual.

Finally, and perhaps against her better judgment, Sif stood and walked over to where Loki sat, wondering if she had simply had too much to drink that night to be bothering with this. She sat across from him, and he looked up at her, surprise written on his face.

Sif was surprised as well, having expected Loki to smoothly quip something insulting in response to her unexpected presence, but instead the trickster stared at her as if he wasn't sure what to say. She snatched his drink and chugged the last of it down, hailing a servant to fetch more. "Don't make this complicated; just share a drink with me."

Loki nodded, seeming nonplussed, but staying quiet as the barmaid brought more ale for both of them. The two drank in silence, and Sif felt absolutely ridiculous as several others in the hall stared at her choice of company, but she simply frowned and stayed where she was, drinking one pint after another.

The trickster eventually spoke, setting his cup down after a loud belch. "Lady Sif, you should probably slow yourself, or Thor may need to carry you home."  
>Sif glared at him, polishing off the drink in her hand pointedly. "Don't tell me what is best for me."<p>

Loki held his hands up in surrender. "Of course not; you are a warrior and I would not deem to say you cannot hold your liquor. I only…" He glanced down. "I am only curious what you are doing, and fear that if you should over drink I will never learn what it was."

Sif continued to glare at him, holding her mug out so the servant girl could refill it yet again. "I am sharing a drink with you; that is all."

Loki stared, his eyes searching. Finally he leaned back and then tilted his own glass back, draining its contents. "I'll have another!"

So they sat for the remainder of the evening, drinking in utter silence and simply sharing each others company.

The large buck crashed to the ground, an arrow shaft squarely placed between its eyes. Sif whooped for joy at the feat of archery from atop her dark brown horse, "Well done, Loki! At this pace, you hardly need me to feed all of Asgard this night!"

Loki rode up to her upon his own grey horse. He smirked, "Well, you are still useful for flushing our prey from the brush."

Sif gave him a mock glare and a quick reply. "Best that I do such, seeing that it must be in the open for you to hit it at all."

Loki smiled in return. "Fair enough, will you use those warrior's muscles of yours to aid me in dragging it onto my horse, then?"

As they rode back to Asgard, Sif watched Loki trotting along in front of her; the trickster's face still glowing with the thrill of the hunt, the corners of his mouth turned up in a slight smile of satisfaction. Sif had not known Loki to be this way since he had been much, much younger.

Sif reflected that the time they shared together, while first an act of pity had begun to become enjoyable to her. Loki had a side of himself he hid from others behind his hatred of his lot in life. He told a good joke, and knew many interesting things.

Sif smiled, thinking of Thor's bigheartedness. Perhaps the god of thunder was right about reform for all Asgardians. Thor had stayed silent concerning her association to Loki, but she could see the approval in his eyes and smile when he saw them together.

Loki pulled up suddenly, his head cocked to one side as if listening. "Did you hear that?"

Sif pulled her horse up short, straining to also listen. "Nay, I hear nothing."

Loki looked left and right, searching. "I heard someone cry out, a woman I think." Without further warning he spurred his horse on, driving through the brush at breakneck speeds.

Sif spurred her own horse on, sighting ahead of them but unable to see anyone or anything besides the think woods ahead of them. She glanced up to see the mountains that towered over the trees of this area, pulling her horse back reflexively when she realized where they were going.

Loki continued unheeding though, his head low to his horse as the two dashed toward a cave opening she could just barely see. "Loki! That is the Cavern of Wails! Turn back!"

Sif's heart pounded in her ears as Loki vanished into the entrance of the foreboding hole in the world, disappearing entirely. "Loki!" After a moment's hesitation she growled, spurring her own horse on despite the animal's obvious protest.

Sif reined in once again at the opening, peering into the blackness and calling for Loki with no reply. She gritted her teeth. This was Loki she dealt with; this could be a trap, straightforward mischief that could cause her ruin.

Or some other Asgardian or person of the other realms had ventured foolishly in here, and Loki had sincerely charged in to help, either oblivious to or in spite of the danger of this place. Such heroism was not the staple of the god of mischief, and Sif was sorely tempted to turn back.

She instead entered the cave though, patting her horse's flank as it nickered apprehensively in the dark. She could not bring herself to abandon him on the off chance that he needed her help. Sif stopped to light a torch she carried in her saddlebags when it grew too black to see.

The cavern walls ran rich with veins of ores that shone red and obsidian black to her torchlight, giving the tunnel she followed a greater sense of depth perhaps than it actually possessed. She called out again only to hear her voice amplified and returned from many different places, as if ghosts of her called out as well.

Sif shivered at a chill breeze that blew from somewhere below. That it was summer outside the cave made no difference to whatever cold place issued such air, it seemed, and Sif furrowed her brow as she watched the walls of the tunnel.

Large holes dotted those walls, gaping at her like rocky eyes, seeking to know her. As she rode on those holes became larger, and she thought at one point that she could still hear the echoes of her voice traveling from within those dark orifices.

It was said that this cavern wailed with the screams of those trapped in the Abyss, and as Sif traveled further, she came to realize that those rumors might have truth to them, for disturbing sounds assailed her from all sides as she continued.

Her horse lost nerve, combat trained though the mare was, the unearthly keening drove even her stout heart to wish flight from this place. Head lowered nearly to the floor, ears turned back and legs locked, the horse would not obey any urging to go on.

Sif dismounted, scolding her horse, "It is just the wind, you coward." Sif pulled her sword from the saddle and began to walk, wondering how Loki's horse had managed to come this far in. She stopped, glancing at the openings in the walls.

Some were large enough now; the trickster's small mount might have veered into one, if he had also dismounted. Her hair raised at the back of her neck.

With no idea which way he might have gone chasing that phantom cry, and not entirely convinced that this was not a trap, Sif drew her blade.

Suddenly a cry rose and despite the echoes that followed, it was close enough that Sif could guess the direction. It did indeed sound like a woman in distress, her cry crystal clear now, and somewhat familiar, "Help!"

Sif dashed down the side tunnel she suspected the sound had come from and skidded to a stop shortly after, her arms flailing as she teetered at the edge of a vast hole that had suddenly opened under foot. She caught her balance, backing away from the gaping maw as she wiped nervous sweat from her brow.

She might not have seen such a hole despite her torch, but for the eerie glow that shined up from its fathomless depths. Her head snapped up as the cry she had heard before repeated from directly ahead, seemingly on just the other side of the pit before her.

Sif strained to see but could make out little beyond the ledge that marked the other side of the chasm. She strapped her sword to her belt and back away a few paces, then ran to leap over the hole. She sailed clear over, but then slammed into something she could not see despite the torch light, something invisible.

Sif cried out as whatever barrier she had collided with caused her to drop into the fissure, her hands scrambling madly for the opposite ledge and gaining purchase there. Her jaw locked tightly at the shoulder wrenching pain as her arms took her weight jarringly, the rock biting into her hands.

The torch fell away behind her, the only light now whatever unholy glow it was that emanated from below. Sif gasped as she struggled to pull herself up, but a leather boot slammed down on her hand, causing her to cry out even as she struggled to retain her grip.

What little light there was framed the face of the Enchantress as she leaned down to gaze at her victim. "Do you still think humiliating me publicly a wise act?" Her face bore a smug smile at seeing Sif so frustrated.

Sif thought to retort with an insult, but her hands were slipping due to the rock being smooth in some places, and survival became the priority. "Amora, if I fall I will perish!"

Amora hesitated, and a voice boomed from behind her, full of hatred, "Amora!"

Amora spun around at the tone invoked, bringing her hands up in defense but too late, and a dazzling blast of raw energy slammed into the Enchantress, lifting her from her feet. Sif gaped in horror as Amora plummeted, "No!"

The Enchantress collided with the dangling Sif, and both screamed as they fell into the Abyss.

Loki glanced over the edge, watching them fall silently.

Balder glanced up at someone pounding upon his door. He strode across the small room that served as his living room and greeting room, and opened the door quickly at the sense of urgency that rained blows upon his door.

Loki stood on the other side, looking disheveled and panting. "Balder! I need your assistance; Sif has been lost to me in the Cavern of Wails!"

Balder snatched Loki by the lapels of his shirt and slammed him into the door frame, snarling. "What treachery have you led Lady Sif into?"

Loki's eyes were wide, and he appeared hurt by Balder's accusation. "No! It wasn't me, at least not this time! We heard a woman cry out in distress when returning home from hunting and went to give aid, but no sooner did we enter than the Enchantress Amora attacked us!"

Balder did not seem at all convinced. "And you expect me to believe that you just happened to escape this trap because…?"

Loki held up his hands in surrender. "By sheer chance I saw her the moment before she pushed Sif down a seemingly bottomless hole. I tried to render assistance, and believe that I may have thrown Amora into that same chasm, but Sif surely needs help!"

Balder glared at the trickster. "I am nigh certain it was you who pushed in both, Loki! Why have you not told Thor or the All-Father?"

Loki seemed distressed, pulling at his hair. "I do not care if you do not believe me! Only go and help Sif! I came to you because your estate is far closer than the castle, and I feel in my heart that we have no time!"

Balder continued to give Loki a withering look, taking the trickster by the shoulders and turning him around to march out of the door. "I shall aid my friend, but you will not leave my sight." He pushed Loki along, forcing him to sit in front of him on his horse as the two rode in haste to assist the Lady Sif.

Karnilla did a double take, glancing quickly to catch only a fleeting glimpse of what she had seen from the corner of her eye. There. A lone person ran through the woods with sword drawn. Normally, Karnilla would not have bothered herself with such a sight; after all, in Asgard fools ran about wielding weapons all the time.

But this person seemed to be none other than Balder. Was he trying to get her attention? What other reason could he have to be this far from both his home and the capital? The fact that Karnilla rarely ventured forth so far from her castle to pick herbs as she did now further ruled out coincidence.

Karnilla hiked up her skirt and ran after him, disregarding the basket she had been holding in favor of haste. "Balder!" she cried, but he did not seem to hear her at such a distance, and his gait suggested some form of urgency. What could cause him to be so worried out here?

As she watched the figure ahead dip inside of a dark cave at the bottom of a mountain north of her, Karnilla reeled with the danger of where his headlong rush was leading him. "Balder, do not go in there!

She put on a burst of speed, closing distance just enough to see that it was in fact Balder's familiar furred cape she had seen just as he passed out of sight entirely. She yelled again, but was certain he would not hear her, "You imbecile, that is the Cavern of Wails!"

Balder pushed Loki roughly, prodding him forward into the dark. The trickster glanced back fearfully, "Lord Balder, I know you do not trust me, but please do not subject me to the horrors within without at least allowing me my hands…"

Balder glanced to Loki's bound wrist and seemed to consider only a moment. "Nay, I apologize if you speak truth, Loki, but I would also be surprised if you do. I have a torch for us to see our way; get thee inside."

Loki licked his lips nervously and nodded, forging on into the void that was the Cavern of Wails. They both walked in silence, taking in the eerie glow of the mineral veins that ran the length of the walls, roof and floor, imbuing anyone who looked too hard with a sense of vertigo.

Balder grabbed at Loki, holding the trickster tightly as a distant feminine cry wound its way to them from somewhere further down the path. "Balder?"

Balder's eyes darted to Loki. "How would she know I was here? What game do thou play trickster?"

Loki shook his head and waggled his hands in protest. "I know not! If I sought mischief I would lean on no such obvious mistake! These tunnels are lighted from odd angles and distort both vision and hearing; perhaps the Lady Sif has sighted us just now?"

Balder squinted into the darkness but saw nothing despite his straining. He leveled narrowed eyes upon Loki, "I am more like to believe treachery, lead the way, ingrate." With that he shoved Loki, who walked on obligingly.

After several minutes more a light did indeed seem to permeate the area ahead, and Balder pressed on with Loki ahead, his wary eyes taking stock of each yawning hole in the wall they passed, watching for the trap to spring.

What Balder had not expected to see was Karnilla, who seemed just as shocked as he, turning to look at him and Loki even as a massive figure wearing a fur cloak similar to Balder's own stepped from one of the holes in the wall in front of her, "Balder, how did you get behind me?"

Balder cried out a warning too late as the huge man snatched Karnilla in huge hands, his proximity to her making his size obvious; this was a frost giant.

She whipped around to face him but he caught both of her hands in one massive fist and clamped the other hand over her mouth, dragging her back the way he had come.

Balder let go of Loki to draw his sword, giving the trickster a kick. "Hurry, after her!" he shouted, "And if you try anything at all I won't hesitate to cut you down, coward!"

Balder held his torch aloft to light the way and Loki started fearfully along, glancing at Balder's sword and rage in panic. "He is not one of mine! I do not hold dominion over all giants!"

Balder smacked him across the shoulder with his pommel, letting Loki know he needed to run faster. "I don't care, move!"

Loki hurried along faster, so that Balder was caught by surprise when the giant suddenly rounded another corner directly in front of them, slamming a fist into Loki's face that sent the trickster spinning into a chasm to Balder's right.

Balder tried to catch him but Loki slipped from his grasp, part of his tunic coming away in Balder's hand. Balder could hear his terrified scream as he fell, but could not spare a glance back as the giant pressed him attack.

A fist the size of Balder's head crashed into the rock where he had been a moment before, Balder ducking under the lethal blow and cutting up from behind as he twisted to drive his sword into the giant's torso. The brutish warrior proved faster than Balder would have given his size credit, though, and nimbly stepped away.

The frost giant laughed as he took advantage of Balder's momentary loss of balance from the missed swing, grabbing Balder's face with one hand, obscuring his vision entirely as his other hand seized the handle of Balder's sword and the hand holding it.

The giant heaved and Balder was turned around and pulled forward, presumably to also be thrown into one of the holes that marked the Caverns. Balder grit his teeth and pulled mightily in the opposite direction, determined to show this giant that no Asgardian was so easily moved.

Then with a laugh the huge man let go, Balder swinging away from him under the power of his own efforts. He realized as he felt his foot meet with empty air that he had been tricked into leaping backwards himself, now that his face was uncovered he could see the direction the giant had been pulling had actually been to safety.

Balder roared as he fell, his only thoughts that he had failed Karnilla, who had likely been tossed down one of these cursed holes as well. He turned his body in the air with great effort, snatching at the ledge and straining to pull himself up as his sword clattered off into the darkness behind him.

An enormous boot landed on his shoulder, and Balder reached up to grab hold of his assailant, but the powerful giant shoved down on him the moment he did so, ruining his grip and sending him plummeting into the depths below.

The caverns went silent but for the heavy breathing of the giant, as he stood looking down the faintly glowing hole. He glanced to his right, observing as

Loki climbed from the shallow hole he had been thrown into.

The trickster rubbed at his jaw, "You did not need to hit me so hard, Atax."

As Loki moved to join him in gazing down after their prey, the huge man shook with laughter, "But you said make it convincing. I assumed another frost giant could handle such a weak blow."

Loki gave him a burning glare, but smirked, unable to hold his anger. No, now was a time of rejoicing; for once his plans were seeing fruition, everything falling into place perfectly. He looked back down into the Abyss. "Now, that was the easy part, the rest is less predictable…"


	7. Making Kings

Thor started awake from a nightmare in which Sif called out to him from the darkness, but no matter which way he turned, he could not find her. The thunder god turned over in his bed, seeing the empty spot where his companion usually lay.

Thor rose and sat on the edge of his bed, torn by his desires. On one side, the Lady Sif grew greatly displeased any time he insinuated in any way that she could not handle herself, and growing worried because she had been missing for a night might imply such.

But on the other hand, neither she nor his brother had returned from their hunting trip, and everything always became difficult when his brother was considered. Thor sighed heavily and ran a large hand through his tousled blonde hair.

Making his decision, the warrior rose and girded himself, heading out into the mists of dawn in search of his lover, hammer at his side.

Thor whirled at a sound behind him, drawing his hammer forth at ready. A bent old woman cringed away from him, holding her hands up, "Nay, do not strike me, lord! It is only I, Agatha!"

Thor peered at the crone, his eyes narrowed. "You are a retainer of Karnilla, are you not? What business do you have here in Jotenheim territory?"

The elder put her hands together in supplication. "I am at my wits end, for I cannot divine the location of my mistress, who has been missing a fort-night. I search here because she may have ranged this way in search of the rarer herbs we use for medicines."

Thor glared for a long moment. "I find your presence here when two of ours have gone missing too coincidental, hag. I have a mind to believe your mistress involved with this affair, or perhaps even yourself sent here to trap me in some way." Thor's gaze swept the woods surrounding them.

Agatha shook her head vehemently. "Nay, lord! You must believe me, for I could use your assistance in my search; I truly am lost as to what to do next! My divination for the Norn Queen come up blank, something that in my many years has never happened!"

Thor's jaw worked as he listened to the desperation in the crone's voice. At last he shook his head again, "Nay, I'll not be so easily duped into whatever mischief you plan." He turned, planning on putting distance between himself and whatever duplicity the old woman represented.

Agatha cried out after him, hobbling behind him on her twisted cane. "Wait! I can exchange favors, then! My gift of divination is yours to wield, only tell me who you are looking for and I promise to help you find them!"

Thor stopped, considering. If what she said was true it would greatly simplify his own quest, but the haggard creature was a servant of Karnilla, and she was an enemy to his father. He turned, growling at her, "My brother is Loki, wretch; what trickery do you expect to weave with sorcery that I have not seen before?"

Agatha gave him a cross expression despite breathing hard from trying to keep up with his long stride. "God-ling, you are very skilled at seeing deceit, even when it is not present! I will tell you one thing I know that I am certain would interest you; the last impression I received from my mistress before her presence left me was a name: Balder."

Thor folded his arms over his chest, nervous now where this might lead. The romance between the Norn Queen and Balder had created great problems for his comrade in the past. "Then we have a temporary pact; I will help you find Karnilla if you aid me with your sight. Now, where is Balder?"

The crone lifted her hands up in a helpless gesture. "I know not. I of course tried already to see him when my Lady first went missing, but his essence is also lost to my vision."

Thor growled at that, "Then what use are you to me? You have drawn me into an agreement that only you profit from!"

Agatha poked her gnarled stick into Thor's chest, her furious expression causing him to pause and even back away a step. "Youth, you forget that despite the grievances between our masters, I have no quarrel with you, lest you seek it!"

The old woman stabbed her cane into the dirt then carefully pulled her long dirty grey hair away from her forehead with both hands, revealing a third eye, which opened to look upon Thor with a shimmering red iris. "Tell me who else you have lost, before I have the chance to forget my side of this deal as you have forgotten respect for your elders."

Thor stared then nodded at her. "I apologize for my haste; my worry for the Lady Sif and my brother Loki clouds my judgment."

Agatha nodded acceptance and closed two of her eyes, the third with its strange amber glow growing glossy as she seemed to stare out at nothing. After a long period of staying very still she finally closed the eyes and gasped as if returning from a great effort. "The Lady Sif is also lost to me, and Loki is shrouded by magic I cannot penetrate, though from him I would expect as much."

Thor watched the old woman, who leaned on her cane and took in ragged breaths. "Very well, ride with me and we shall search for them all." Thor then strode to his horse, riding over to Agatha and holding out an arm to help her mount behind him.

The crone accepted his help graciously, and then pointed with a shaking hand to the north of them. "Since we ride the lands of Jotenheim, why not question the giants there where our people are, since nothing happens here that they do not see?"

Thor turned in the saddle to look down at the old woman. "You must realize you suggest a dangerous course of action; the King of Jotenheim is also an enemy of my father. They may try to slay us outright."

Agatha nodded serenely, "I love my mistress, and would die a thousand deaths to see her return."

Thor smiled, nodding. "So be it. Let none stop us, then."

The giants growled and glared and snarled, but none advanced on Thor as he strode into their king's domain, pushing the mighty doors of the icy palace open to see the throne room within with its huge throne of ice and the enormous giant who sat upon it whose imposing visage matched his cold environment.

Thor walked across the large chamber, aware that many eyes watched him and the crone that hobbled along at his side. He held his hammer loosely in his hand in a manner he hoped they did not find threatening, though ready to use should they become more than curious.

The King of the frozen wastes leaned forward in his throne with the sound of cracking ice and bellowed down at Thor's relatively diminutive form. "Asgardian, your arrogance knows no boundaries, sauntering into my realm as if anything but painful death might await you here."

Thor heard the shuffling of many giants readying themselves around him, his own hand tightening on the hammer he held. "Lord Joten, I come not to make war. I have come to ask of two Asgardians who have gone missing while traveling your lands, nothing more."

King Joten narrowed his azure eyes at Thor, "Why would I trouble myself with your ilk; they were trespassing and are not my concern."  
>Thor nodded, having expected as much. "Then I offer negotiation; you aid me in finding those I seek and your people will be allowed free travel through our borders with Asgardian protection, as if they were our own.<p>

The Ice King glared at Thor silently, sitting back in his throne. "I know your people hold high your honor, thunder god; especially you. I believe your offer sincere, but who do you request we find for you?"

Thor smiled, relaxing finally now that it felt more like a discussion and less like an impending battle, "The Lady Sif and my brother, Loki."

Joten growled, his eyes flashing. "I have no interest in the affairs of that half-breed scum!"

Thor reacted in kind, tensing in anger, but Agatha put a calming hand on his arm, reminding him of why he had come. "He is none the less Asgardian royalty, and my brother. Helping me find him would insure he stays out of trouble within your lands."

The frost giant finally nodded his head. "Fine, allow my guard to show you to rooms where my subjects will be less likely to maim you. I will confer with my seers and rangers and summon you when we have found your people or exhausted our resources."

Thor nodded, giving the King of Jotenheim a quick bow. "Thank you, your highness. Perhaps this can be a first step in finally securing peace between our peoples."

Joten did not reply, merely watching Thor and the crone leave his throne room with apprehensive cold blue eyes.

As the two of them moved down spacious corridors that seemed to have been chiseled from ice, Agatha suddenly grabbed at Thor's arm, stopping him and causing the guards who had been walking with them to pause with wary hands on weapons. "Thor! I sense an item of Balder nearby!"

Thor glanced down to see that her third eye was open and fixated on a room ahead of them. He made to move that way but the four giants who escorted him lowered their pikes menacingly, the largest speaking. "The King gave no permission for you to wander freely here, Asgardian; do not push your luck!"

Thor snatched up his hammer, which caused all four to back away a step. "What do you hide from me then? You only prove your treachery by barring my way. Step aside or I will remove you from my intended path."

Three of the guards rushed him simultaneously, seeking to trap Thor between the threats of their stabbing weapons, but Thor whirled away in the direction of the fourth guard, who backed away, the bearded warrior seeming to have no wish to do battle.

Agatha cried out and scurried away on hands and knees, narrowly ducking the deadly shafts. Thor leaped, roared furiously and brought his hammer down on the nearest attacker before any of them could close the opening their attack had made.

The giant fell with a thud as the hammer crushed his helmet and the skull beneath it. The next giant fared no better, his parry failing as the thunder god's hammer snapped his massive pike like a twig, slamming into his face without slowing.

Thor ducked his head to avoid the third guard's next attack, swinging his hammer in an arc that crushed both of his opponent's knees. The frost giant collapsed, dropping his weapon as he clasped his injuries and moaned in pain.

Agatha rose to her feet, "Hurry! The fourth has disappeared, surely to gather more of them!"

Thor raced into the room she had indicated before, a sprawling set of personal chambers that he assumed must belong to the King himself. There upon a pedestal that had gleaming armor leaning upon its base rested a finely wrought sword familiar to the thunder god.

Thor took the weapon gingerly in his hands. "Balder's sword…" he grit his teeth angrily, his eyes growing hard as he marched out of the living quarters of the King.

The crone followed, her face worried. "My lord Thor, what do you intend to do?"

Thor didn't answer, instead storming back into the King's throne room and holding the sword aloft, "Joten! What is the meaning of this?"

All eyes turned to regard the prince of Asgard, the Ice Lord's face registering surprise as he rose from his throne. "I know not of what you speak, god-ling…" his eyes narrowed dangerously, "But you court death to speak to me in such a way in my own court."

Thor cast the sword aside as raised his hammer, lightning playing over both it and him as he raged. "So be it!"

Agatha quickly retreated to a corner she prayed would remain safe as she huddled as low as she could, hoping the mass of huge warriors that swarmed toward Thor would not notice her. What she saw next would mark itself as a memorable event even her ancient eyes had never before witnessed.

The thunder god drove into them as an unstoppable force, each mighty swing of his hammer sending scores of giants flying away from him, some dead before they struck the walls or ground, others finished off by the second impact.

Thor was climbing over mounds of his fallen opponents only seconds after the melee had begun, his feet sure despite the shifting bodies below, at times he would dance across the still living, using their shoulders as a platform to attack their comrades.

The giants for their part struck powerfully with clubs of ice and spears and swords and even bare fists, but no one approached touching the thunder god, who moved with unsettling speed and grace that often left his attackers striking their allies instead as they pressed in to block him.

Agatha prided herself on her sight, both of eye and mind, but she was truly impressed with how Thor seemed to always be aware of his enemies, regardless of whether they flanked him or struck from behind.

As the crone marveled at the bloodshed Thor was finally slowed, as the King of Jotenheim met him personally in battle. The giant that towered over giants moved more nimbly than his build suggested, and did not try to deflect Thor's swing, instead shoving another giant into the thunder god's line of attack.

With the power of Thor's swing spent on the unfortunate warrior, Joten's great spear shot out with a speed rivaling Thor's own lightning reflexes, dealing the first blow the thunder god would feel, rending a deep groove in his breastplate and cutting a gash across his arm.

Instead of retreating for a moment to safety as any sane warrior might do, however, Thor instead bellowed in rage and stepped past the spear, recklessly swinging his hammer down upon the King of Jotenheim.

There was an explosion of stone and a shower of debris that caused Agatha to have to duck, but when she looked up to see the dust settling Thor stood alone in a room of felled giants, the King lying at his feet.

Agatha stood on shaking feet, trying to keep her wits about her realizing that what had happened should have been worse. "My lord, we must make haste to escape, that guard must have run home, for the number of giants here pales to what Jotenheim offers."

Thor's chest heaved and he glared over at the crone. "Run? Never! I have bested their best and fear nothing they have to offer. Besides, we do not yet know Balder's fate!"

Agatha swatted him on the thigh with her cane angrily. "Move, you boor, I hear horns blaring, and I will not die in this frigid chamber because you are a fool!" She raised Balder's sword in one wrinkled hand for him to see, "We have this now, and I can use it to establish a link to your friend."

Thor glowered at her a moment more then broke into a wide grin. "You know what, old woman? I like you."

As Thor and the elder crone left from the Icy palace, a huge bearded warrior stepped from the shadows, studying the room as he moved past his groaning wounded, dying, or already deceased kin. He looked down upon the stilled visage of the King of all Jotenheim for long moments.

At last, he reached down, closing the open eyes of the dead King gently, then took the crown, raising it to lower upon his own head even as the room flooded with giant warriors who had come to see what battle had so rocked the palace.

The grizzled warrior smiled widely at those assembled, spreading his arms wide. "All hail your new king; Atax, son of Atax!"

"You are certain he is here?" Thor's voice took on a mercurial sound within the tunnel they traveled, sounding as if he spoke under water, or from great distance.

Agatha shook her head. "I know not if he is here, only that he was here. The sword is not very bright; all it tells me is that Balder last wielded it here."

Thor's brow wrinkled in worry. "A warrior who loses his sword rarely survives, I fear for my friend."

Agatha shook her head negative again, "Nay, if he was dead the link would sever; the sword only lives through its master." The crone peered over at Thor, "I hope you realize how dangerous this place is."

Thor nodded soberly, "I have heard of it. Odin once warned Loki and me to never enter here; he said it was a gateway to everywhere and nowhere, and that one misstep could spell an eternity of wandering, lost in the void between worlds."

Agatha lowered her torch over a hole in front of them, halting as she craned to look inside, her hand clutching Balder's sword tightly. "Here, the sword lost contact with Balder here."

Thor strapped his hammer to his belt and pulled a length of rope from the bag he had brought, tying it to a nearby boulder before tying the other side to his own waist. Agatha looked up at him with wide eyes, "Certainly you do not intend to just charge down there and pull him up? This is a magical portal, it doesn't work that way!"

Thor gave her a tight smile, "Well, we shall find out now, shall we not?" Without further ado, Thor hopped over the side, lowering himself quickly into the pit with powerful arms. He soon disappeared from sight, and Agatha stared after him in shock.

Agatha waited for what seemed a lifetime by the rope, gazing worriedly down into the Abyss, feeling that the thunder god's bold nature had finally undone him. Suddenly, the rope went taught again, the woven fibers straining with a weight she could not yet see.

Agatha burst into happy laughter, clasping her hands together as she stared hard to see Thor's return, and whether he had found his friend down below.  
>"I'm sorry, old hag, but Thor can't be allowed to make it this easy." Agatha started to turn, startled by the sudden voice from the shadows behind her, but something collided with the back of her head, and her world turned black.<p>

Odin paced back and forth in front of the huge viewing crystals that adorned his Oracle room. Myriad images of the restless god paced with him, causing the councilors and seers who surrounded him to fidget uneasily.

The All-Father looked to each of their faces in turn, but none would meet his gaze. "You mean to tell me that here I have the collected intelligence of Asgard, and yet none here can fathom where four of our people have vanished to?"

Odin rubbed at his temple with one hand, sighing heavily. His own gift of second sight was more powerful than any assembled here, even the all-seeing Heimdall, so Odin was left feeling as if he wasted his time.

However, not knowing where to begin looking had caused him to convene with the others here, hoping that maybe one of them would have some insight he had been overlooking.

Heimdall stepped forward, bowing. "All-Father, have you considered that they might have been stolen to another realm beyond our sight?"

Odin nodded, "Aye, I have already looked into Hela's domain as well as Midgard. It is as if they no longer exist!"

Heimdall nodded to Odin's frustration, but queried again, "Is there anywhere else where even your sight does not easily reach, mighty Odin?"

Odin snapped angrily at the suggestion, "Of course not, I see all that is…" The All-father straightened, his eyes narrowing in realization. "Perhaps, though, they have managed to find their way into Oblivion."

Odin saw from the expression on Heimdall's face that his servant worried for Thor and the others. He set a huge hand on the sturdy warrior's shoulder. "Gird yourself, Asgardian; we ride into the Abyss to find my sons."

Thor woke to someone shaking him. He looked up to see Balder peering down at him, the latter seeming relieved to see him well. Balder smiled sadly, "I should have known you would be fool enough to follow me even here, brother."

Thor clasped him tightly, "I am overjoyed to see you well, Balder, but where are we?" Thor glanced around to see that they still seemed to be in a cave, though broader than the one he had been standing in before, with stone as black as night.

Balder nodded at the question, lifting his torch so that Thor could see that the shadows extended from all sides and above, with no ceiling or walls to observe, only the pitch black, hard ground upon which he lay. "Your guess is as good as mine, my friend."

Thor stood, brushing himself off as he looked around. "Then the rope I climbed down is lost to me; I am not even certain when I lost hold of it, or how far I might have fallen, but I seem to have retained my grip on your sword."

Balder's eyes lit up as Thor offered the weapon, taking it graciously, "Thank you! Worry not, I also fell into a strange dreamless sleep when first I entered here; it must be an effect of this land."

Thor gave him a questioning look, "Then what woke you?"

Balder's expression darkened in a way that sent chills down Thor's spine, "I thought I heard something speaking to me, directly into my ear, something evil that spoke horrible promises, but when I awoke, I heard nothing more and seemed alone in the dark. It was everything I could do to find and light this torch."

Both men tensed as they heard something move in the darkness beyond their torchlight. Thor looked to Balder, who nodded. Thor pulled his hammer free, calling out a challenge to what he could not see. "I am Thor of Asgard, son of Odin! Show yourself, and do not lurk in the shadows as a coward does!"

A thousand voices answered Thor in unison, their timber and breadth covering myriad spectrums and seeming to resonate from everywhere, even the ground upon which he stood. "We are what have been lost in the dark…"

There was no echo to the sound the two Asgardians heard, disproving the notion that they were in a cave and giving the feeling as if the voices spoke directly into their minds. Thor glanced at the torch Balder held, "Perhaps the fiends of this place cannot enter the light."

Balder nodded but wore a grim expression. "Aye, but this torch will not last for long, we had best find our way out, and quickly."

Sif awoke to the feeling of dozens of spiders crawling along her body. She cried out, kicking and flailing to knock the creatures off of her. When the stubborn arachnids refused to be shaken loose she set her teeth and ignored the feeling of them scrabbling along her prone form as she felt around in the dark for her torch.

Her hands wrapped around something that writhed in her grip and she cast what felt like a snake aside to probe further, her hand bumping a long hard shape that she realized with relief was her torch. Sif pulled flint from her pocket hurriedly but when she tried to draw spark from the hard ground beneath her it became suddenly soft and rubbery, as if even the floor fought against her.

Sif cursed and drew another stone from her pocket, finally striking a spark that helped her see the torch to better light it. Once she could see herself, though, the spiders she knew had been crawling all over her body seemed to have disappeared.

Sif sat there on her knees in the torchlight for a long while, looking around a room that seemed to have nothing in it, any walls or roof. She called out and blinked at the fact that she heard no echo.

A weak voice responded, surprising Sif. "Hello?"

Sif stood and walked in the direction she had heard the voice, her jaw tightening as she observed who she had found, "Amora."

The Enchantress raised a hand to shield her eyes from the light from where she lay on the ground. Amora glanced around at the pitch black that threatened to close in from all sides. Her gaze returned to Sif, and she frowned, "How fortuitous, not only do I get to be lost forever, but I get to do so in your company."


	8. Dark Knight

Sif's countenance darkened immediately, and she charged the prone goddess, her feet, knees, and fist flying to meet out pain to the Enchantress. "You tried to murder me!"

Amora held her hands up in attempted defense, for a moment surprised by Sif's wrath, "If I had wished you dead you would be in Hel! But I assure you we are both very alive."

Sif pulled back enough to allow Amora to lick her wounds but not so much that the Enchantress would cease to feel threatened. "Then where has your treachery brought us, Amora? To think that Thor vouched for you, you snake!"

Amora glared, standing carefully as she brushed herself off. "Did you think you could insult me in public for a crime Loki committed and just walk away? Did you believe I would just forgive you and do nothing?"

Sif bared her teeth. "As I said then, I was not certain you were cleared of blame, but…" Sif suddenly sobered, toning down her own glower, "Perhaps I wronged you." Her anger flared again as she gestured to the darkness surrounding them, "If so, you could have confronted me; this act is both cowardly and evil!"

It was the Enchantress' turn to be enraged now, "I'm not a warrior like you, Sif; I can't just challenge you to honorable combat and all of that might makes right garbage! I'm a sorceress, so I use what I have available to me; besides, this entire plan was Loki's, anyways!"

Sif scoffed, "I should have known you would blame Loki, yet again! Why can you not take responsibility for your own actions? From what I saw Loki only attempted to stop you."

Amora was aghast, "Of all persons, you are the last I would expect to defend the trickster! He used us both to entrap us both!"

A far away voice caused both goddesses to turn, "If he intended such, then why would he have bothered seeking me out to save you from these depths?" A small source of light grew larger and brighter until eventually they could see Balder and Thor approaching them, the latter also wielding a torch.

Thor put his torch out as they neared, and embraced Sif, who also embraced a smiling Balder. Amora seemed unconvinced, "You are pawns in his game; it is easy to see that Loki sought your aid only to send you to this fate as well."

Balder shrugged, "Then why did the giant who pushed me down to this place also strike Loki and throw him down one of those cursed holes in the world?"

Amora raised an eyebrow, "Giant?" Amora went quiet a moment then fumed further, "Surely an ally of his, after all he is half-giant himself; something as simple as a pretended assault going to fool you, Balder? And if Loki was tossed down here with us then where is he?"

Thor piped in then, "I understand your hesitancy to accept Loki as a victim here, Amora, but I have run afoul of the frost giants and their King not only orchestrated our being here, I think, but also has no love for Loki."

The thunder god went on to gesture toward the inky blackness surrounding them. "Besides, if he is here he may still be sleeping, as Balder and I did upon arriving here." When he saw Sif nod to this, he continued, "We heard your heated conversation even from great distance; this could be as simple as calling out for my brother."

Amora crossed her arms over her chest defiantly, but said nothing more, simply turning to look away from the others angrily. They chose to believe the deceitful trickster rather than hear her out, so let them reap the results of their mistake.

Thor, Balder, and Sif raised hands to their mouths and called out at the tops of their lungs. "Loki! Are you here?"

Amora dropped her hands as she stared into the darkness, sensing rather than seeing movement somewhere in the void. "Um… Thor… I think you three should desist shouting…"

A great hiss filled the air, made it hum with the noise of a thousand inhaled breaths, as if a great dragon drew in air for a bellowing roar. The others quit calling immediately, but all of them knew it was too late; that they had awakened something else out in the dark.

Thor's hand tightened on his hammer as they observed the darkness literally writhe, as if here and there giant beetles skirted the periphery of their light.

The hissing sound grew greater, as if the leviathan imagined had truly immense lungs or was instead a monstrous snake. "We need to move."

Amora glanced at him in panic, "And go where? We are where nightmares dwell, there is nowhere to run!"

Thor replied by running, and the other three needed no encouragement to keep up, following as Thor dashed across the flat, featureless landscape to seemingly nowhere. Sif called out to Thor as they ran, "This may be pointless, and did you have an objective in mind?"

In answer to her question Thor shouted happily, grabbing hold of a roped that disappeared into the darkness above and grinning back at them. "Balder and I must have been scant feet from it but did not see; I did in fact come prepared."

If the darkness seemed to move before there was no doubt of it now. The inky substance surrounding them seemed more tar than shadow, and roiled as if it were an ocean with a great horde of toothy fish swimming just under its surface.

Thor urged each of his companions to begin climbing, and they readily did so, putting one hand in front of the other as fast as they could with Sif's torch leading the way. Thor climbed up last, feeling as if something grazed his heels as he pulled himself up mightily.

Sif cried out as her torch guttered, and all four of them glanced up to see that her light was flickering out. Thor rushed to retrieve his own torch as the world plunged into darkness. He struck flint and heard the others gasp above him, but focused on getting the torch to light, not allowing himself to look at what had been revealed by that slight glow.

The torch flared after impossibly long moments, and Thor looked up to see creatures of living darkness shielded hollow eyes from the light he had cast, as if it pained them. There were dozens of them within the radius of his torch, and he knew there were thousands more beyond it.

Thor began to climb again, moving past the stunned creatures, shivering where their forms touched him, for they felt as cold as death, "Hurry!"

No one needed his encouragement, as all moved with utmost haste away from the nightmarish spirits that hovered everywhere, shaped vaguely like men but in all ways hollow. Sif cried out after what seemed an eternity of harrowing climbing, one hand over the other without looking back, "Light, I see light ahead!"

They all looked up to see the glorious circle that represented their freedom just as the rope went slack in their hands, and suddenly they were falling back into the gloom behind them, the horrors from below rushing up to meet them as Thor's torch sputtered out.

Odin paused within the dark realm, his gaze sweeping from one side to the other as he peered into the inky blackness surrounding them. Heimdall stood close to his right, also looking into the darkness. Worry furrowed his brow, "All-father, I can see nothing here, it is as if there is nothing at all to see, only a vast emptiness that seeks to draw us in."

Odin nodded, his gauntleted hand reaching back to draw his spear from his back. If being sightless was not enough to cause Heimdall concern, seeing the All-Father arm himself was more than reason enough. "Stay close to me, this place houses horrors that presage time itself."

Heimdall drew his own two-handed blade from its resting place on his back and obeyed, walking at angle with Odin so that anything that approached within the glow the All-Father's presence emitted would be seen immediately by one of them. "You seem to see something."

Odin nodded again, his face drawn in concentration. "I feel it, anyways; none may see here, for there is nothing to see. A familiar force directs the flow of spirits in this place, so I follow to see where these energies are being gathered."

Heimdall didn't ask any more questions, satisfied to merely accompany Odin wherever the other went. The two of them walked for such a long time that Heimdall became aware of the weight of his armor, but he continued without complaint.

After time had stretched on in the darkness until Heimdall was no longer certain how long they traveled, Din came to a stop, their surroundings the same as they had ever been. He mused to himself, actually smiling, "Clever girl."

The All-Father raised one large fist, and seemed to strain at nothing, until finally a bright ball of light appeared, causing Heimdall to squint. As Odin brought his mystical might to bear the ball grew until it could be seen to be a portal to a flowing red realm, "Inside, Heimdall."

The warrior moved immediately, stepping through the gap and bracing himself against a sudden wave of heat that assailed him. It felt as if they stood in the center of a volcano, and when he looked around him the view matched the impression. Molten lava flowed in puddles and rivers on all sides, with rocky charred walls in the distance.

Odin allowed his portal to close behind him as he also stepped completely through. He glanced about him grimly, "Nifelheim."

Heimdall was confused, "All-Father, why would we come here, I thought you had already searched through Hel for Thor and the others?"

Odin nodded, but pointed to a faraway opening in the rock face. "They were not here, but apparently Hela has been funneling the Void into her own realm for her personal use. I should have suspected her possible control earlier, but I did not see her link to the Lost then."

Heimdall's expression of confusion remained, "How does this bear on Thor? Is the prince now in this realm?" Heimdall cast his eyes and mind out, but immediately had to withdraw his far sight so as to avoid forces he could not fathom that sought to pull him into places he was certain he did not want his mind to go.

Frustrated, the warrior glanced around again with more mundane vision as Odin simply stood by, his one eye closed. A thought occurred to him, "Is this part of Hel not supposed to be cold? Why then is there nothing but extreme heat everywhere my eyes fall?"

Odin answered without stirring or opening his eye, "It was cold; a prison of ice to punish the souls whom Hela judged worthy of it. I am certain the Dark Lady knows of this, we will simply have to ask her what has happened."

Heimdall made no comment on his distaste for a chat with Hela, instead waiting for Odin to tell him what they would do next. Finally the All-Father opened his eye and smiled, "Things could be much worse; follow me, noble Heimdall."

Thor awoke to a gentle stroke of his cheek, peering up into eyes that seemed dark pools with no depth. Hela had always dressed darkly, but it seemed now as if her very being were suffused with the shadows surrounding her, she moving through them, and they moving through her.

Thor gulped; something about Hela's presence reminded him subconsciously of every nightmare he had ever had, every fear that had ever made him wake in a cold sweat. He fought down the strange panic that welled up in him and reached up to grab the hand that touched his face, "Am I dead?"

Hela pulled away gently, and motioned to the still forms of Sif, Amora, and Balder, who seemed to all sleep peacefully sprawled on the floor of Hela's grand antechamber. "Nay, you and your friends are all alive and well. My servants brought you all to me when they finally recognized the hammer you carried."

Thor reached for his hammer instinctively and realized it was missing. He had dropped it when he had fallen, sleep taking him before he had even struck the ground, if he had struck the ground… Thor shuddered at the thought of those lost souls touching him with their cold hands.

He started up and grimaced at the effort it took just to stand; he felt heavy, as if his limbs were made of lead. He grabbed his head, feeling dizzy. "Where… where is my hammer?"

Hela surprised him and chuckled, "Thor, none but you can lift Mjolnir. When my loyal but somewhat dim servants in the Void failed to collect it they complained to me; you and your friends perhaps owe your freedom to the hammer's enchantment."

Thor leveled Hela with a steely look, "So then we are free?"

Hela smiled, something Thor knew she never did, which only made the act that much more chilling, especially with the new darkness that swelled in her eyes. "I will never let you go, now that you are mine, Thor."

The thunder god gritted his teeth, "I am not dead, Hela."

If mirth was alien to Hela's face then the rage he saw blaze over her, shattering the composed countenance he knew her to hold so well completely shook Thor to the core. "I can arrange your swift passing if you find that detail so important!"

Thor only stared, shocked at the shuddering darkness he saw not only without but also within the goddess of death. Just as quickly as she had flared to anger she resumed her usual cold expression, "I was going to allow you your life as a gift, that is, unless you don't want it…"

Thor remained closed-mouthed, and Hela turned away from him. "I thought so. Let's not let technicalities ruin such a fortuitous day. I have received not one but four powerful souls, and one of them is none other than the jewel of Asgard himself!"

Hela moved over to the throne she had mounted in the center of this room, sitting gracefully with a smile that spoke of her pleasure and further chilled Thor. The thunder god spoke up at her statement, "What of Loki, then? Is he still lost within the Void?"

Hela laughed again, a manic expression crossing her features. "Thor, you may be the mightiest of warriors, but when it comes to your evil little brother, you are the weakest of weak; Loki is not in any of my realms. If I had to guess, he is in Asgard, having a royal laugh at your expense."

Thor merely watched her, silent. Hela stood again and walked over to him, cupping his chin in her hand. "Oh, my prize possession, I hate to see you so crest-fallen. Your foster brother never deserved you."

Hela motioned behind her to the prone forms of Balder, Amora, and Sif. "Here; choose one of them, and I will release them to Asgard to ease your suffering and prove my good will; but only one."

Thor furrowed his brow in frustration, "How could you ask me to choose like this?"

The Dark Lady pulled back, nodding, "I understand, so I will choose for you." Without hesitation she pointed a hand at Sif and the warrior's sleeping form disappeared in a wave of green energies. Hela smirked and looked back to Thor, "I wouldn't want your past lover distracting you from your new role as my consort, anyways."

Sif woke to find herself in her bedroom in the palace. She leapt free of the silken blankets of her bed, looking down to see that she was in fact still wearing her hunting leathers, and still smelled of the forest in addition to a sulfurous, pungent tinge she could not place.

She glanced out of the window, seeing that it was night, so at least one day had passed. Sif rushed from her quarters to Thor's, then through the corridors of the castle to Odin's private sanctum. The two guards posted outside seemed surprised to see her, "Lady Sif…"

The warrior stopped before the two and nodded to each respectfully, "I need to speak to the All-Father immediately."

The guard on the left, Rolf she thought his name was, nodded and entered, returning after a few moments. "He is ready to see you, milady."

Sif thanked him and walked into the large room that served as Odin's private guest room. Standing in the center of the room stood Loki, who spread his arms in welcome with a great smile upon his face, "Sif, so good to see you!"

Thor reached down, shaking Balder gently, but the warrior did not wake. Anger welled up within him, "What have you done to him?"

Hela shrugged, seated once more on her throne as she watched Thor, as if he were an amusing caged animal. "He is lost in the dream. I saw no reason to guide him out, as the curmudgeon would likely do something foolish like assault me."

Thor glanced down at Amora, who also slept, her eyes fluttering as she lay on the hard floor. He gritted his teeth and rose, balling his fists at his sides. "I demand you let us go, right now."

Hela laughed, the unfamiliar sound tittering across the hall. "How ungrateful after all I have allowed you! Exactly how do you plan on enforcing your demands, Thor? I have weaved the Void into your very being; it is why you feel weary even now, as if you wish to sleep forever."

Thor growled, realizing his strength had indeed been sapped, and despite the time he had spent awake he did not feel he had recovered at all. "I will still fight this injustice for as long as I breathe and even thereafter. Why do you do this, Hela; where is your honor?"

Hela shook her head, her lips creasing in a half-smile, but whatever she might have said was lost to the booming voice that filled the room. "She has perhaps lost it in the Void, thinking she gained when she reached in, not even noticing what was taken from her in return."

Hela stood and Thor whirled to see Odin and Heimdall had entered the chamber, the latter rushing to Thor's side, checking on the others as the former walked up to stand before the death goddess. "Once again you reach beyond your means, Hela. Release them all, immediately."

Hela stared at Odin a long moment, the shadows around her seeming to deepen. "I think not."

Odin growled, pointing a finger. "You may have discovered your ties to the Endless Dream, but you are mad to deny me what I demand, Hela. I give you one chance to revoke your foolish decision."

Hela smiled, and the room pitched into blackness that pressed hard even upon Odin's bright glow. "I will give you no such chance. I will instead add an All-Father to my subjects."

Odin drew his spear, but Hela faded into the shadows, disappearing altogether. In her place a swarm of dark, wailing spirits rushed from the blackness, clawing at Odin with cold, clawed hands. Odin swung his spear in a circle, cutting many of the ethereal forms down, their shrieks ringing through the air.

Meanwhile Heimdall stood over the prone forms of Balder and the Enchantress, swinging his blade to and fro to cut down and ward off any that sought

Thor or the others. Thor for his part cursed his fate, wringing his hands in helpless fury that he could do nothing to aid them except stand close to the other warrior.

Sif stared at the trickster, and then hissed in fury, drawing her sword. "Why do you stand in Odin's chambers, where is the All-Father, traitor!"

Loki looked shocked, raising his hands in defense. "Lady Sif, Odin has been missing for days; his advisers say he traveled to Oblivion itself, and took Heimdall with him!"

Sif eyed him warily as she advanced with her sword still drawn. "He likely went to rescue us, all of us whom you sent to the Void itself! To think that I defended you to Amora; she was right about you all along!"

Loki backed away, keeping his hands up in surrender, "I did no such thing! Frost giants under the command of King Joten carried out that dark deed; I myself had been thrown down a hole in the Cavern of Wails and was left for dead, but fortunately my attacker did not check to see if I had fallen all the way in."

Sif paused, studying him. "Then why were you not seeking us, to help us escape from that horrid place?"

Loki shook his head, looking baffled. "I would have no idea where to start! I assumed the All-father would have things well in hand; besides, with all of the royalty so unfortunately dispossessed, someone has to lead Asgard until Odin's return!"

Sif narrowed her eyes at him, "How very convenient for you that both Odin and Thor should go missing."

Loki frowned, "I am hurt by your continued accusation. Perhaps we should be focusing on how you escaped, and work from there… how ever did you get out of Dream itself?"

Sif finally lowered her sword, sighing as she sheathed it. "I do not know. The last thing I remember is falling as we attempted to climb to safety, the creatures of that place tearing at us." She shuddered at the thought.

Loki nodded. "We cannot see into the Void by any means, but if you are free maybe the others are elsewhere; may-hap father has found a way to release you all."

Sif perked up at that thought, "So we could then see them with magic. We must go to Odin's viewing room immediately and see if they are safe."

Loki held up a hand for her to halt, "No need, I will simply scry on Thor from here!" Loki weaved his hands through the air fluidly, and a large picture painted itself in the air above them. "He is out!" Loki's face drew somber then, "But it seems they are in Hel."

Sif glanced up at the image, which was mostly black, a legion of spirits attacking Thor, Heimdall and Odin. "Surely this is Oblivion!"

Loki shook his head, "Nay, remember: one cannot scry into the Void. Hela is in that room; I can sense her. She likely controls those shades that assault the others."

Sif drew her blade once more. "Then take us there, we must aid them!"

Loki looked at her, aghast. "Are you insane? The forces Hela now commands are beyond either of us; we would only be rushing to our deaths. Let the All-Father deal with this, we would only serve to distract him."

Sif glared at Loki, disliking his logic but unable to refute him on a matter of magic she did not understand. She turned her eyes back to the images that rolled before them, fidgeting nervously as she watched.

"Enough!" Odin slammed the butt of his spear on the floor, hundreds of jagged bolts of lightning arcing out in every direction, each one piercing a shadowy specter, which in turn cried out and vanished.

Hela appeared right behind him, her eyes dark voids and her hand a black claw of energy as she reached inside the All-Father's chest, Odin's expression shocked as he gasped, his face visibly paling.

Thor rushed forward, "Father!"

Heimdall reached out after the thunder god, "Thor, no!"

A flurry of wraiths burst from the surrounding darkness, spirit claws dragging Thor to the ground as he was quickly overwhelmed by sheer numbers, his feet unsteady with weakness as the numbing cold in him grew. Thor strained with all of his might, his eyes locked on Hela and Odin as he fought the unnatural weariness.

Sif wheeled on Loki, "That is enough! We must aid them, Hela threatens everything!"

Loki nodded his face pale. He held up a hand and the air shimmered in front of them, a portal opening which Sif quickly stepped through.

Once on the other side Sif immediately felt weary, but fought back the feeling, urging her legs into motion slashing into the creatures that assaulted Thor.

There was a rushing feeling of air and she glanced back to see the portal close, with Loki on the other side, "You bastard!"

Loki stepped back, watching everything he had planned unfold itself into a glorious pattern of organized chaos. His brow twitched at Sif's curses toward him as the portal he had sent her to Hel with closed completely.

So crass for a lady, he thought. Loki had not planned everything here, though. He watched with tight lips as Heimdall's blade slashed through where Hela had been. The death goddess faded back into the inky stuff she commanded. This power she wielded he had been counting on, but its effect on her he had not.

Odin went to one knee and Loki's fists tightened. A worried expression creased his brow; Odin was invincible, Hela's power could not kill the All-Father, could it? And if she did, the crime was not his; after all, it was Hela that had taken this game to this level.

When Hela had first used her Abyssal powers, Loki had certainly noticed, even if Odin had not. He had used that to ensure they all went to Hel. The plan had worked almost perfectly, though, except that Odin was supposed to simply liberate everyone.

The All-Father was supposed to free everyone from their trap so that all could feel thoroughly ashamed and defeated, including Hela, who would think she had won Thor just to lose him.

Meanwhile Loki made peace between Asgard and Jotenheim through the new King Atax while Odin was away, so that he could boast of his success when they returned. Except as Loki watched them fight an endless legion of progressively larger and more terrifying nightmares he began to wonder if they would return.

Thor lay upon the floor, one palm pressed open on the ground attempting to rise but failing. Odin clutched his chest with one hand even as the other skewered monsters with his great spear. Loki paced; perhaps this was for the best, he thought. This way he would be rid of the whole lot, after everything they had put him through.

He turned nervous eyes to the scene above, and watched events unfold.


	9. Two Rooks

Odin pulled Heimdall close for a moment, whispering in his ear. The guardian nodded, and Odin moved in front, spreading his arms wide, "You want my power? Here, take it, take all of it!"

A brilliant radiance centered on the All-Father filled the room, and every terror became visible to them, the creatures at first shielding their eyes from the light, then converging on Odin as if attempting to snuff him out.

The nightmare creatures seemed to swell as the light began to diminish, as if the shadows literally consumed the light, and Hela laughed from the corner she had been standing in, "Fool!"

Heimdall's sword tore through her midsection, and Hela looked down in surprise to see the blade protruding from her. "No… what have you done…" A horrible shriek filled the room, as if a million infants screaming, and all of the shades that had been attacking Odin shuddered, the All-Father stepping back from them weakly.

Heimdall pulled his blade from Hela, and she lurched forward, coughing blood on hands and knees. All eyes went to the wraiths surrounding them, which had not dispersed but instead coalesced into one great inky blot.

The patch of living darkness took a vague form resembling Hela, with empty eyes and a hollow, screaming mouth. A thousand whispers filled everyone's thoughts, "All Lost, you are all Lost."

Odin roared and lurched at the creature, his spear at the forefront, but instead of piercing the ghost Hela it was shunted to the side by unseen force, and

Odin was tossed across the room by invisible hands to slam heavily against the far wall.

Thor stood on shaky feet, glaring at the creature as Sif helped him to stand. "We have no quarrel with you, spirit."

In reply the thing raised its wraith-like hand and a shadow of Thor stood peering back at the original. The black copy charged forward murderously and Sif jumped to intercept it, cutting at an opponent who dodged as quickly as the real Thor would have.

Sif ducked, narrowly avoiding the shadowy blade of a ghostly Sif. Her eyes narrowed, "Thor, this is going to be trouble… any ideas?"

Atax ran his hands along the icy armrests of his new throne. Even after days of being King, he enjoyed the feel of it, sitting in this place of power he had never thought he would ever earn. At least, not until the day the god of mischief had tracked him down.

The grizzled frost giant glanced up at the sound of someone approaching. Who would come into the throne room so late? He drew forth the ceremonial spear of the King of Jotenheim and stepped down to see who approached. Was there already to be assassination attempts?

An old woman limped into his throne room on a cane, her weary eyes coming to rest on him after glancing at the crown he wore. "So that would explain why you never informed the King of Thor's rage, guard. The better to give the thunder god the advantage, and leaving an opening for him to easily dance through when your allies attacked was all too easy."

Atax leaned on his spear, gazing at the tiny, bent crone at his feet. "You suggest treason of Atax; a grave accusation. Do you wish to die, old woman?"  
>The elder crone gazed up at him, moving her ragged hair back from a third eye in her forehead, which opened to reveal a red orb that glowed faintly. "My head hurts where some coward struck me, my back aches, and my feet are sore. But all I want from you is answers… give them to me?"<p>

Atax lifted his spear, smiling. "That is too bad, old one, you will get only a swift end; but on the bright side, you won't have to worry about your aches anymore."

Agatha smiled, "That makes this much easier on my conscience then, young one." The giant cried out, grabbing his head as the crone's third eye flared crimson.

In a mad rush, he felt the old woman's thoughts burn into and through his own, ravaging his mind as she searched for what she wanted and leaving great empty voids and ruined memories in her wake. The frost giant hefted his spear, a scowl on his face as he aimed to skewer her and end her violation.

Atax blinked, forgetting why he carried this spear, the spear of the King. He looked at it with confusion, trying to remember how he would have come across the weapon of the Lord of all the frozen wastes.

Then he realized again that he was being attacked, that something burned through his brain like a fire and took everything from him. Atax no longer cared why he had the spear, he only knew somehow that he must impale the woman who stood in front of him with the strange red eye or he was doomed.

He lifted the spear again and again he stared at it with confusion, wondering why he had been about to attack an old woman, and with… was that the King's spear?

Sif leapt backward to escape her double's blade, only avoiding the false Thor's timed charge because the real Thor pulled her by the arm and away from shadowy arms that, should they be as powerful as the real Thor's arms, might have rent her apart.

She glanced over to see that doubles of Heimdall and Odin advanced on Heimdall, who stood guarding a recovering Odin, advanced on the guardian, dark weapons poised to meet out death. To make matters worse, ghosts of Balder and Amora had been created which closed in on their helpless sleeping counterparts.

Thor strove to run to their aid, but his wraith double tackled him, driving him out of reach as he shouted his fury.

Suddenly Amora's eyes opened, and she uttered an incantation just as the fiends sought to drive their blades into her and Balder, driving them back with a field of shielding light. "Wake up, you fool!" she screamed, driving a booted foot into Balder's side as she rose.

The warrior groaned and grabbed at his side as his eyes also snapped open. Balder stood and drew his own sword in one smooth motion, "What is this?"

Heimdall cried out as the shadow of Odin battered his sword out of his grip, and Balder leaped in between them, blocking the ghost All-Father's next attack, while the real All-Father brought a boot up to strike the fake Heimdall off balance.

Amora cried out happily as she expanded her shield and pushed the shades of herself and Balder back. "These things don't seem to possess our magic; the Enchantress shall save you all today!"

Amora screamed as the shade of Hela reached up with both shadowy arms, assailing the Enchantress' shield with an audible, thick darkness that pushed her to her knees, all but caving her magical protection in.

A feminine voice behind Amora chimed in, and the forces that sought to destroy her eased away as another amber field played onto Amora's overlapping it. "Worry not, Enchantress, the most powerful sorceress there is bolsters your weak magic."

Amora glanced back to seek the dark form of Karnilla, whose long black dress lay cut in places and frayed, her long raven hair in disarray. The other sorceress winked at her and Amora gave her a scowl.

Odin shouted into the chaos of physical and magical confrontation, "Slay Hela's Dream or these others will never cease!"

All of them fought mightily, but the wraiths of Enchantress and Balder joined the other doubles in harrying them, a shadow Karnilla stabbing with an ethereal dagger at any who tried to use an opening to charge the phantom Hela.

Karnilla and Amora cried out at they struggled to stand on shaking legs, even their combined shield wavering beneath the onslaught of dark energies. A hand feel on each one's shoulder and Loki chastised them telepathically, "You focus too much on defense, end the threat and her attack won't have time to end us all."

Both sorceresses' nodded and the shield turned into a great spear of energy, pulsating in turns golden and amber and emerald, which shot out, impaling the shade of Hela. The wraith screamed in a shrieking wail that caused everyone to cover their ears, then vanished in a burst of fiery light and receding shadow that took the other doubles with it.

All eyes turned back to Loki, who smiled and bowed. "I suppose I could not miss out on this opportunity to heroically save the day…"

Hela was left to mend her wounds, the others all returning to Asgard via a portal opened by Odin. The All-Father retreated quickly and quietly to his

Sleeping Chamber, presumably to enter the Odin sleep early to heal the damage Hela had done to him.

Heimdall returned to his duties guarding Bi-frost, the rainbow bridge. Balder escorted Karnilla back to her own lands, in interest of keeping the new uneasy peace between her and Odin, and did not return. The majority of Asgard assumed he had been kidnapped by the sorceress again.

As soon as they returned Thor stated that he was needed urgently in Midgard after speaking to Heimdall. He went to his brother, who allowed him access to the Void to retrieve his hammer, and then he set off on whatever mission called him.

This left Loki in charge of Asgard, and the prince did not complain about the assumption of those duties, still waiting for his chance show Odin the progress he had made with Jotenheim.

Amora returned to her quarters within the mage's tower, and it was there that Sif found her. The warrior ignored the glare that followed the surprise on the Enchantress' face to see her visitor. "I will keep this simple; I made a mistake in judgment concerning your character, and I have come to apologize."

Amora continued to glare a moment longer, and then sighed, opening the door further and motioning Sif inside. "I never thought you would ever say that to anyone, but I realize now that that would have been my reaction, not yours."

The two goddesses sat, and Amora poured Sif a cup of tea, then thought better of it and drank the tea herself, giving Sif a mug of ale instead, which she happily accepted. "I had momentarily forgotten that you are a drunk."

Sif took a long pull of the mug, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "I have not forgotten that you are a cunt."

Amora smiled, sipping her tea. "So, what ever shall we do about the one we both know to be responsible for his share in our mutual mistakes?

Loki sat watching his father's sleeping form, head in his hands. The All-father lay on a simple flat bed with arms folded over his chest, a field of golden energy hovering over his body.

Frigga had stayed a while when Odin first retired to his yearlong sleep, but now she had bid him goodnight and gone off to sleep. Worry creased the trickster's brow as he watched Odin stir with nightmares in his rest.

Odin had never before actually moved while in the Odin sleep. That he did so now showed how disturbed his slumber must be. Loki hated to think that the reason was that Hela had touched his heart with her Dream imbued powers.

As much as he told himself that it was Hela's fault, that she had taken everything too far, when Loki had given the death goddess one last look as they left, the latter bent over in a pool of her own blood, he had felt a definitive pang of guilt.

No matter how much he reasoned it out as an unfortunate, random event, Loki could not deny to himself the part he had played in bringing the All-Father to his knees. He sighed; once, he had wished fervently to do such a thing to Odin, to bring him down a notch.

But seeing Odin weak turned his world upside down. On some level, Loki had always thought that his father was truly immune to any actual danger from his mischief. To see him so near death made the trickster tremble, the thought of being without his father finally forcing him to confront the notion.

Thor, too; when those wraiths had brought the thunder god to the floor, Loki's heart had skipped a beat. His brother had been unarmed and Loki knew well that permanent death awaited those destroyed by the Void.

Loki scratched at his head as he addressed his sleeping father, "I may have made a few slight miscalculations about the peril involved."  
>"Is that the closest you will come to apology?"<p>

Loki whirled around to see Sif and Amora walking into the Sleeping Chamber. He stood, anger in his voice, "You interrupt my private words to the All-father; get thee gone before I have you flogged."

The Enchantress moved up to Loki and shook her head. "Are you so embarrassed simply because we caught you reminiscing on your guilt?"

Loki sneered, "I do no such thing. I am serious, leave now or I call the guards to remove you, after punishing you for your arrogance in speaking to your ruler this way."

Sif pointed at Odin, "He is our ruler, otherwise I see only a spoiled prince who thinks he's gotten away with what he has done to his own father."

Loki gave Sif a withering glare, "Your groundless accusation is treason. Tread lightly, or I will insure that even the Lady Sif never leaves the dungeons."

Sif raised an eyebrow, "Groundless? There is someone we would like you to meet, 'Lord' Loki." Sif called out and a bent old woman made her way ponderously into the room. She gave Loki a crooked smile full of rotten teeth which he replied to with a glare.

Amora also smiled, waving her arm out at the approaching crone and stating, "This is Agatha, though you have met before, when you bravely attacked the back of her head."

Loki waved at the old woman dismissively, "I have never met this seer; she had best be on her way before I consider her presence here a breach of the new truce between Karnilla and Asgard."

Agatha shook her head, still smiling. "Nay, Lord. I serve Asgard by sharing news of the treachery I found within the mind of a particular frost giant."

Loki shifted from one foot to the other nervously, "Jotenheim is now our ally, and your claim is as absurd as Amora's belief that I have assaulted you."

Agatha's smile did not falter, and she waved at the door. "Come along, Atax; don't be shy."

The frost giant lumbered in with one hand in his mouth, chewing on his fingers as drool dribbled down his chin. His small eyes stared stupidly from under his bushy brows and he walked as a child might, moving quickly behind Agatha and hiding there as if shy of the others.

Agatha went on, "This is the King of Jotenheim himself, come to show you that I know every detail of your scheme, since you had to share it with him in order for the oaf to murder his way to ruler-ship of his people."

Loki stared in horror, "What have you done to him, are you mad!"

Agatha nodded, a grim expression crossing her face. "Perhaps; I have done what I needed to do to find my mistress and wake her from the endless dream she was in. Atax had a link to Amora I was able to wake the Enchantress with, and she in turn unwittingly freed Karnilla with her magic."

Sif's tone was grave, "If Agatha had not woken our allies when she did, that battle would have gone very differently."

Agatha patted Atax's massive leg, "Worry not for your poor dupe, I will see that he lives the remainder of his life in care. I will leave the rest of this to you ladies; come along, Atax." With that the crone turned, the frost giant following as a puppy might, a great dumb smile creasing his bearded face.

The door to the chamber closed with a thud and Loki stared after, his face ashen. "Lies, all lies from a servant of Odin's enemies who wishes to foment distrust between our people."

Amora shook her head, smiling pleasantly. "Was it not you who held the new truce between us in high regard, what reason would our new ally to do such a thing?"

Sif closed in on Loki, who backed away from the advancing women now. Amora might be amused, but the warrior's mood suggested irritation, "Enough pandering. We already knew that you were responsible for everything that has happened. We only wanted to show you that it has been proven; if you still disagree then we can let Odin decide when he wakes."

"No!" Loki cried. He glared at the two of them, "You speak to me now instead of waiting for Odin to rise; what do you want from me?"

Amora chuckled, "Oh, look how you have turned!"

Sif waved the Enchantress off, her jaw set. "We come to you because it is possible that Odin's heart not be further weighed down with your brazen treason."

Loki only stared at them through narrowed eyes as he waited for her to explain.

Sif moved a step closer and Loki found that he could back away no longer, his back to the far wall. "I know you planned to let things play out the way they would when you betrayed me by sealing the portal and thus your aid from the fight."

Amora nodded, "But you seemed to have a change of heart. If not for your help at the last moment, we would have all been destroyed by the creature

Hela had accidentally unleashed." Amora's face lost its humor, and she wore a distant look, "I know what it is to want something you can't have so much you think you hate it."

Sif interjected, "But you have proven that deep down, you do love your father and your brother, and that was only reinforced by what we heard you saying to Odin as we approached."

Loki only watched them mutely, his face perhaps a shade darker in embarrassment, but other than this he did not let on how he felt about their words.

Amora folded her arms across her chest, moving to also press upon Loki, so that the two cut off any movement away from the wall. "All we desire is a simple apology. You only have to say 'I'm sorry Sif and Amora, for being an evil scumbag'."

Loki gritted his teeth as he looked at the two of them, "And if I should refuse this pointless degradation, you will carry out your blackmail by spouting your lies to my poor ailing father?"

Sif sighed and shook her head, reaching to grab Loki by the wrist. "Enough games, I'll show you exactly what I will do if you don't give me what I want."

Sif dragged on his arm hard, and Loki was unable to stop their advance as she pulled him toward the chair he had been sitting on. He gave out a startled snarl as he realized what she intended, and shouted a quick incantation to teleport himself away from the debacle.

Except that Loki did not teleport anywhere. He stared in slack-jawed horror as Sif pulled him over her knees. "What have you done? The trickster looked back toward the closed door in panic, "Guards!"

Loki attempted to shift and found that his magic had indeed been suppressed again, the attempt alone making him feel weak. He glanced back to see that the room had not yet filled with the royal guard, "Guards!"

Amora placed a finger on his lips, smiling down at him as he struggled in Sif's strong arms. "No one is going to hear you, trickster. I have spelled the room with silence, so that we can listen to your screams without need of fearing interruption."

Loki wriggled as hard as he could, but Sif only clamped down on him harder, throwing one shapely leg over his to secure him in place and pulling one arm behind his back.

Loki's mind reeled on how he might have lost his powers, then he thought of it; without Odin conscious to redirect it and Thor gone to Midgard, the magic must have returned to its creator, the Enchantress. He licked his lips, his mouth suddenly feeling dry as his stomach knotted, "Ladies, there is no need for this action; I never said I would not do as you asked."

Sif shook her head, giving him a hard look as she reached back to yank his pants down, exposing his pale rear to view. "We might have accepted that before you decided to be so infuriating. Now I can settle for nothing less than a real apology."

Amora clapped her hands together, giggling. "And we know how much it will take to get that from you!" The Enchantress leaned down to look Loki in the eye at level, "No words to placate, no more lies to secure you freedom from the trouble you have wrought on yourself; only honest, humble apology."

Loki spat at her, shouting his rage, "You only validate everything you received from me as nothing less than what you deserved! You both are too stupid to realize that crossing me is the trouble you found yourselves in!"

Amora smiled at that, "Then that is going to make this lesson that much more fun to watch."

Loki opened his mouth to retort but bit his lip instead as a harsh slap caught him by surprise, several more following as Sif began to spank his upturned ass. He twisted in her lap at the sudden stinging pain, but could not move much, and gave a strangled cry at his own helplessness.

Sif spoke now as her hand came down to administer scalding swats to Loki's writhing cheeks. "Look over at your father, traitor; look how your foolish attempt at vengeance has stricken your own blood, how your misbegotten notion of justice has served."

Loki glanced over at Odin, and looked away, replying to Sif with an inarticulate roar of rage. She in turn responded by slapping him harder and faster, and

Loki clasped her leg with his free hand, his knuckles white as he shook in pain and outrage.

Amora clucked her tongue at him, "You have worked so hard at deceit that you fail to see that you have been deceiving yourself! You tell yourself that you can never be like Thor, and that Odin hates you, even though it is obvious that your father loves you!"

Sif grunted at that as she continued to lay more red stripes across Loki's posterior, "The All-Father is lenient with no one but you! How many times have you escaped from banishment and punishments you earned just to be allowed back into the castle as family?"

Loki arched his back, crying out at a slap and blushing in embarrassment that he could not suppress his reaction. "I have never been family here! I am a frost giant amusement, kept as a trophy piece proving Odin's victory over my father Laufey!"

Amora sat in the chair across from him, waving off the notion. "Since when do trophy pieces hold the reins of the kingdom when the rest of the royalty is out? It is not as if Asgard loves you, Loki; obviously they respect Odin's decision that you are one of us, and nobility, no less."

Loki tried again to turn over but could not muscle past Sif's powerful arms. He inhaled sharply at a stinging swat then hissed at Amora, "Asgard despises me because I can never aspire higher than the labels put on me by the All-Father himself!"

Loki shouted hoarsely as he did his best to focus on his anger, his body tensing in response to pain that he no longer felt able to tolerate. "And Odin will never respect my rule, especially now that your meddlesome crone has ruined the peace I had established with Jotenheim!"

Sif glared, swatting him a few times rapidly, which caused Loki to cry out and twist in her grip. "A pact with a murderous frost giant?" she sighed at him, "Have you considered that the 'gift' you offered was just a selfish poison? If you want Odin's respect by earning peace, why not actually earn it?"

Loki felt tears of frustration welling in his eyes and ducked his head so that they would not see, hoping his humiliation did not color his voice, "I have tried your route, Sif! When I attempted to live by Odin's virtues I was rewarded by hearing him speak of his 'favored son Thor'."

Amora pursed her lips, poking at him with a foot from where she sat. "Someone is a jealous green sorcerer…"

Loki looked up to rage at her, no longer caring if she saw the tears wetly tracking down his face, "You turned on Asgard multiple times because Thor alone did not return your love! You do not fathom what it is to be ignored by all as I have! Better that I have their hatred than become a footnote in our history!"

Amora sobered, growing quiet, and Sif chimed in, her voice ringing out over the sound of the evenly spaced slaps she delivered. "You quit too easily, Loki.

Amora has worked herself back into our people's grace and so can you if you truly wished it."

Loki lowered his head again, sobbing into Sif's leg. "Nothing can change! Odin knows my role is set in the stone of Eternity and I can never be free of my curse!"

Sif watched Loki with intense eyes as she ceased to pummel his ass, allowing the hand at his back to rub at his soreness as Loki took deep breaths of recovery. "Thor told me once that change would bring Ragnarok, and so should be avoided. He spoke of Odin's fears, but I think you should consider something, Loki."

The trickster looked back at her over his shoulder, wiping the wetness from his eyes, "What?"

Sif smiled at him, a rare gem that warmed Loki's heart despite his seething resentment over what she did to him. "You are the trickster, you have ever defied Odin's viewpoint on things; why believe anything to be set in stone? You are an icon of change, so gird yourself and do it, already!"

Loki frowned back at her, "It is not that simple; I cannot suddenly expect anyone to trust me."

Sif scolded him, "Nothing truly good is easy."

Loki was silent, and Amora spoke up, "How about you give it a try by apologizing and actually meaning it?"

Loki grimaced at both the suggestion and Amora's mocking smile, but surprised both of them when he finally spoke. "I am truly sorry." He looked over to Odin, feeling the pang of regret anew, "I have been foolish, and very nearly destroyed what I most hold dear."

Loki tried to rise up, his hand reaching for his pants, but Sif shoved him down again, swatting his hand away. Loki looked back at her, irate, "What is this? I gave you what you wanted, are you not done making sport of me?"

Sif gave him a determined look. "She said 'start' and I agree. You will need to do more than to apologize, you need to accept responsibility so you can make things right again."

Loki snapped at her shortly, "I have already done so in asking forgiveness, you are dwelling on technicalities."

Sif glared and Loki gulped, "Forgiveness you do not have. I will not give it freely; earn it from me."

Loki looked askance, "What do you want of me?"

Sif continued to stare resolutely, "I will give you a simple way to prove to me that you are committed to taking responsibility. Tell me how many more times I should strike you for all you have done, and make the number worthy of the crimes."

Loki stared back in shock, "Why would I wish to subject myself to such masochism?"

Amora leaned forward and taunted him, "It's not masochism if she's doing to you, you twit. Are you so afraid of a little corporal punishment that you would waste this one good chance at redemption?"

Loki looked back to Sif and saw that she still firmly awaited his answer, looking down and finally telling her in a small voice, "I don't know."


	10. Two Kings

Sif raised an eyebrow, and Loki cleared his throat, looking her in the eye. "I don't know how many what I have done engenders," he took a deep breath, shaking, "but I would guess a lot."

Sif nodded, "Then I will give you a lot, and you will submit to your due punishment in a way that you know would make Odin proud."

Loki glanced over to where the All-Father lay sleeping and licked his lips. Sif did not give him a chance to rethink his decision, swatting him hard and fast, quickly leaving him breathless with the renewed sting. Her palm burned all the more for the bruises that had only started to heal, and Loki cried out as she began.

Amora stood, moving to the door. "I see I am no longer needed. I'm sure Lady Sif can see to what you need." She smirked, "Try not to be too much of a baby."

Loki snarled after her as she left, but the rising sensation in his rear left little room for anger now. He twitched, reaching back instinctively to shield himself. Sif paused, giving him a baleful glare, "Do you need aid controlling yourself?"

Loki frowned and shook his head no, returning his hand to clutching tightly at the chair's leg as Sif resumed pummeling his swollen cheeks. Loki looked back to see that his ass fairly glowed red, with crisscross marks resembling Sif's fingers streaking him all over.

He looked ahead again, not wanting to focus on the object of his humiliation. Instead his eyes wandered to Odin again, and Loki slumped into her, allowing her to punish him as well as she pleased, in the hope that doing so would remove the sick feeling in his gut.

As she slapped, Loki turned to look at Sif, locking eyes and mumbling just loud enough for her to hear. "I am sorry I betrayed your trust."

Sif's own expression softened, and she nodded once, slowly. Loki returned to staring at the floor as he went limp in her arms, the only sound in the room that of her smacking her hand hard against his reddened ass and the occasional gasp from the trickster.

Finally after a period of time indefinable to Loki Sif stopped spanking him, pulling his trousers up gently as he winced. "That should be enough. Consider yourself forgiven by me for your abuse; the others you will have to address separately, of course."

She let him stand up then turned to leave, Loki opening his mouth to say something to her then snapping it shut again, not sure what he had been about to say. The door shut and he was left rubbing his bottom and wondering if Amora would ever speak of this.

When Odin awoke a year later he found that Thor reigned in Asgard and Loki was nowhere to be seen. He looked to his son for answers after everyone had greeted his waking heartily and the others had gone out to prepare a feast in honor of his renewed health.

Thor smiled, "Loki is now King of Jotenheim, filling a void made by their last King, who disappeared mysteriously after conniving to have me murder him."

Odin gave him a somber look, raising an eyebrow, "Then we are at war with the frost giants?"

Thor laughed, laying a reassuring hand on Odin's shoulder. "Nay, father. Loki has mended the damage I caused in my blind rage by telling them the truth that their previous ruler denied them, as well as giving them something to marvel at with the power of his sorcery."

Odin looked askance of him, "Oh? And what is that?"

Thor winked. "Better that I show you; come!"

Odin smiled as his gaze took in the swath of green in the middle of icy Jotenheim. Frost giant children ran in fields of verdant grass and young maidens picked flowers from soil lush with vibrant life despite the harsh expanses of snow on each side.  
>"Do you like it?"<p>

Odin turned to see Loki stood behind him, his head adorned with a refitted crown and the spear of Jotenheim carried by a huge grizzled giant at his right who smiled like a young boy at the strangers. A wrinkled old crone stood at his left, her hair pulled back to reveal a strange third eye.

Odin moved to stand before his son, Thor following behind. "Who are your new friends?"

Loki smiled and gestured to the grinning giant, "This is Atax, the only royal bodyguard I will ever need."

"I get to hold the spear!" blurted the giant, his features brightened with childish joy.

Loki next pointed to the old woman at his left, who curtsied gracefully. "This is Agatha, an ambassador from Norn and a valuable adviser. It is good to see you again, father, especially looking so healthy."

Odin blinked, and then nodded, smiling. "Indeed, and I feel healthy, especially seeing that my sons have done so well in my absence."

Loki's smile widened his heart swelling with the praise he heard in Odin's voice.

Sif sighted her target, keenly measuring the distance between herself and the deer thirty paces in front of her. Her arm moved slowly to pull the bowstring taut, so as not to alert the animal of the danger it was in.

She waited hardly breathing, perfectly still, for the wind to favor her strike, and then without warning an arrow thudded solidly into the creature's head where she had been aiming. "…What?"

Laughter caused her to look up and behind to where Loki leaned on his bow in the tree he had been hiding in. "I knew you might starve if I didn't come do the work for you."

Sif smirked up at him, "I see you attack from the tree, where you are safe from such a dangerous beast."

Loki chuckled and jumped down from his perch, stretching his arms. "I am fortunate you spotted the animal at all with your blind eyes; I thought I might wait up there forever."

Sif looked at him, her face unreadable. "Don't you have a kingdom to run these days? Why are you skulking in trees just to steal my kills?"

Loki ran a hand through his hair, "Even Kings need to relax from time to time, and I am still the god of mischief…" He gave her a boyish grin, "Want to play hooky with me?"

Sif smiled back, throwing her bow over her shoulder as she began to run through the forest, "Only if you can keep up, trickster."

Odin listened to their laughter from his seat miles away in Asgard, upon the massive golden throne he ruled from. Even here he listened to the mirth in his dark haired son's voice and smiled. This was a good day to be King.


End file.
